Naruto n Hinata journey together
by Naruhinaofleaf
Summary: Naruto is back from 3 year training and is very strong and Hinata finally gets along with naruto and stays with him in every situation ... see how it goes ... my first story so review plz
1. Chapter 1

Naruto returns...

It was a sunny day in konoha . A dark blue haired kunoichi was standing on the training training ground, training continuously from last 7 hrs . The ground was messed up with craters , shurikens kunie knives and fallen trees . It was already 1:00 in afternoon, suddenly she fell on her knees out of exhaustion . 'I should take a break ' she thought to herself and her stomach growled, 'think may be I should go and eat something'. She went to her home and took bath, after that she ate and slept to rest a bit . She was training like this from almost three years 2 and a half year to be more precise almost a week after naruto left with jiraiya .

Naruto and jiraiya were 3 day away from village. "Hey naruto since we are leaving tomorrow, I think we should just wind the thing's up " jiraiya said

naruto was panting heavily, "ok, but i will be practicing today for this jutsu, I want to get it nailed before we reach konoha" Naruto said

Toad sage was about to leave naruto and was going to do his research then all of a sudden Naruto said "heyy pervy sage... umm well i want to see how strong i am, cause last time we had spar I don't remember anything so I want to test it again ... "

Toad sage gave a thought about what naruto said and said

" ok if that's what you want, then tomorrow we will have a spar in the morning around 11 am so just rest a little bit cause tomorrow I'm not going to go easy on you " said jiraiya

Naruto in, enthusiasm shouted "OK I'M ON IT "

It was 9 pm in night and hinata stopped her training. Every time when she's not on mission she use to sneak out of her house and go for some training. She was the strongest out of all chunins present in the village, but was too shy to show her strength to anybody, not even her teammates knew about her strength . She use to train with her teammates only when asked or else with some excuse she use to leave them and would go for training where no one would be present .

"I think its enough for today " said Hinata to no one in perticular

'We have given a week holidays so I think there's no need to push this hard ' Hinata thought as she was training for 6hrs from 3 pm she only took rest for 2hrs .

She was training like this from last 2 and a half year just after naruto left .

She sneaked in hyuga compound and it was around 9:30 at night . She went in her room and unzipped her jacket reaveling a mesh shirt and then she dropped her clothes and took shower . After shower she slipped into her paijamas and was on bed . 'I wonder how narutos doing, I wonder how strong he might be ' she thought " when are you coming naruto, i..i miss u so much that it's just unbearable not to have you arond " " If if i... I could just see you ... Just just touch once again ... Please naruto come fast please " she said tears rolling through her eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leaving ...

Naruto trained very hard and finally mastered the technique. He came to their hotel room at 11 in night and slowly drifted into sleep .

Next day ...

It was 9:27 in morning when Naruto awoke, he went to shower and cleaned himself .

'Today I have a spar with pervy sage, I better get going and warm up myself ' Naruto thought .

But toad sage was no where to be seen 'he must be doing his reaserch' thought Naruto in anger .

He had his breakfast and went for warm-up at 10:30 approximately on the field which was in the middle of forest away from village they stopped by .

At 11 :30 jiraiya appeared, angry Naruto was about to shout but was cutoff by jiraiya .

"HEYY PERVY SAGE WHAT TOOK YO-"Naruto said

" hey naruto how about we leave for the village today "

"OK " Naruto shouted in an excitement "but what about my test i really wanted a spar with you " said Naruto complaining

"Well how about we race to the village at our full speed, this way we will reach the village early and also we can see your potential " said jiraiya .

"Ok so when do we leave? " asked Naruto in excitement.

"Well we leave now, naruto . Go get your things and come back here I'm waiting "

"Ok " and with that Naruto ran towards village and within matter of minutes he came back with his things .

"Ok naruto, you see a ordinary ninja takes about 9 hrs for this journey on his normal speed and we have to finish this in 2hrs "said jiraiya

"Are you kidding me, how can this be possible "

"Well Naruto it's possible for me, now we have to where do you stand in matter of speed against me "

"But .. but "

"Naruto, in this ninja world speed matters the most . In just a split sec the output of battle decides "

"Okyy..okkky"

"So if you are ready then let's get going " Said the toad sage and with that they sped off .

' he's too fast man I cannot keep up with him ' thought Naruto ' but this is no time whining about things I need to keep up with him ' with that Naruto increased his speed and was beside jiraiya

"I'm gonna beat you pervy sage " Naruto shouted

When they passed the grounds of konoha every ninja who was training saw them as a blur and nobody could make out who the were

A random jounin Ninja A with his genin team training, thought 'what a speed ' after they passed by only thing that was left was heavily blowing wind

"What was that sensei" asked a small genin but their sensei was in deep thought cause he just saw a blur of two ninja at this speed

"You'll keep training I'll be just back "he said as sped towards the village .

Several metres away from village jiraiya stopped and Naruto with him "what's hu...hu... the matter... pervy sage.. why... we... have stopped? " asked Naruto panting

"You see the gates ?"

"Yup, so ... what "

"Well now we should drag our feets, there's no need to hurry "

Naruto was too tired to argue with him so he agreed with him . They walked till the gate, it was like 5 minutes and Naruto gained his breath .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Back in village ...

"At last I'm back in village " said naruto . Kotetsu and izumo were on guard duty . They saw a man with white hair and a boy with blond hair . He's lord jiraiya and Naruto . He wished them and Naruto asked "how's everything going ?"

"Well every thing is fine what about you Naruto ?" Said Kotetsu

"Well I just came back, see you later " and with that Naruto waved bye to them and he kept moving . After five min a jonin appeared in front of gates "Kotetsu izumo is everything fine? "

"Yes , what's the matter ?" Asked izumo

" well it's nothing I just saw two ninja heading this way "

" Oh, those two were Naruto and lord jiraiya " said Kotetsu

With Naruto

On their way they saw a kunoichi with blue pant and lavender jacket with dark blue hair . She was beautiful and Naruto was just staring at her and jiraiya was standing beside him .

Hinata all of a sudden started looking here and there and saw Naruto staring at he with a smile

' I knew he was somewhere near i could feel him ' and she also started staring at him ' he's staring at me ' she thought and he also thought the same way .

Both diverted their eyes away and were blushing . Finally naruto spoke " hey Hinata , how are you "

" w-well I'm fine n-na-naruto and welcome back " she stuttered but not a lot cause she gained some confidence by just looking at naruto

"Well Naruto I gotta go to tsunade , you both enjoy " with that jiraiya took off.

" well it's been a while Hinata . I haven't had ichiraku ramen in years so I'm going wanna come?" Naruto asked

"O-ok " replied Hinata

They talked usual moreover naruto was one to talk and Hinata listend him well moreover she was just looking at him . " well Hinata I gotta go home and make some arrangements cause my apartment should be a mess by now , bye see ya " naruto said and was walking away suddenly Hinata said "I-I m-may help you w-with your apartment "

"Well that's good but it's a mess and I don't want to cause any trouble for you "

"I-It's ok n-naruto , I can do it " said Hinata her stuttering was gettin low n low as she was feeling comfortable around naruto .

At hokage's office ...

"So I see that's it, well I'll be testing him tomorrow " said tsunade

" well then I'm off " with that jiraiya went somewhere random to do his research .

With naruto and Hinata ...

" hey Hinata what should I do with these things? " asked Naruto showing her some empty boxes .

"We'll throw them cause there's no need we have a plenty of these "

" ok then if you say so "

After spending 3 to 4 hrs in arrangements and cleaning the both sat on couch and were talking .

" thanks Hinata for helping me "

" it's nothing and don't worry, I like to spend time with you naruto "

" thanks"

"Well Hinata I was thinking about umm well ... you see if you don't have any problem can we have dinner to gather? "


	4. hinatas confession

Hinata was was beyond happy she didn't know how to respond but agreed to it .

"Common Hinata come with me , I want to show you something "

"But naruto we have a lot of work to do "

" we'll do it tomorrow for now just come with me " naruto forgot about everything and Hinata was only one in his mind . They were walking on outskirts of village to take a view of scenery.

After that naruto took her to the hokage mountain and sun was about to go down

They both were standing on mountain

"Naruto this is beautiful" and with that she took naruto's hand in her hand . With that naruto forgot everything and stared at blue haired kunoichi and nothing was more beautiful other than herself . Naruto took a deep breath and spoke

"Well Hinata this is the place where I use to come when I was feeling a depression "

When she took his hand in her hand, the sense of her touch switched off all his and as well as hers senses .

All of a sudden ninja attacked them . When he was going to hit naruto with a kunie Hinata pulled him away and jumped away from him .

"Who are you and What do you want, why did you attacked me " asked naruto

"Well I attacked you because I want to capture you "

"And why do you want that " asked naruto

" well I'm a ninja who works for money and I want what's within you "

" at this point it doesn't matter who you are, here I was having my time with this beautiful angle and you disturbed me "

Hinata blushed at his comment

"Well then if you want to be in one piece get lost I " naruto said calmly

With that without wasting a time ninja attacked naruto .

Naruto ducked under him and kicked him in gut force was too great and he winced in pain and he was thrown in air but before he could go any high Naruto quickly caught his leg and slashed him on ground

"Well I guess it's enough for you " said naruto and Hinata was watching him

" I WILL KILL YOU " said ninja and went through some hand signs and shouted " WATER STYLE WATER VORTEX JUTSU "

'This jutsu, it's too powerful ' thought Hinata

She quickly jumped in front of Naruto and shouted "ROTATION" they were far away from mountain as they jumped away when he attacked them . The rotation was huge, it engulfed Naruto and Hinata creating a big crater . Naruto was stunned by her power.

"Well thanks Hinata, you are awesome " said naruto

" now you are getting on my nerves" " I'll show you what happens what happens when someone disturbs me and hinata when we are having our time of the day " naruto said calmly.

Ninja again charged towards naruto with a kunie .

"This time you are not going to get another chance " said naruto and ducked under but this time he caught his wrist punched him in gut with left hand . Holding his hand he jumped little bit behind and ninja fell on ground with his hand in narutos . Naruto just broke his wrist and hit him hard on his back which broke some of his bones . The last punch of Naruto's made a small crater in ground .

"Naruto you are very strong " hinata said looking at the unconscious body of ninja .

"speak of yourself hinata, that attack was very high level and yet you defended me against it without even dropping a sweat like it was nothing "

" well i guess "

" common hinata we need to notify this to granny lets go " and within a sec both of them were in front of tsunades office with the ninja .

naruto opened the door and said " hey granny how are you "

Tsunade saw naruto and shouted "JUST WHERE WERE YOU IDIOT, YOU ARRIVED AT ONE IN AFTERNOON AND IT IS SEVEN IN EVENING"

"oh ... Sorry about that granny i'll tell you later, so how are you granny? "

"well i'm fine " tsunade turned to see hinata and understood where he was .

"g-good e-evening l-lady hokage " greeted hinata

"well granny, i was with hinata and this ninja out of sudden attacked me " naruto threw his body on the floor .

" what, who's this? . Are you okey . "

"yeah i'm fine but i dont thik so about him. But he was after nine tails so i think you should investigate everything about him" spoke naruto

" genma "

"yes, my lady " genma appeared out of nowhere kneeling in front of hokage .

"take this one to ibiki "

"yes, my lady" and with that genma disappeared with ninjas body .

"ok .. Naruto tomorow meet me at afternoon in my office "

"well then see ya later "

"g-good bye l-lady hokage" stuttered hinata .

'she didn't stuttered from in whole day, why all of a sudden ' naruto thought

And with that they were out of tsunades office .

while walking on road

"where do you want to go hinata, for dinner "

"well naruto i was thinking, we should eat at your house, i'll make dinner for you"

" well but kitchen is not well set "

"don't worry we have time for it " said Hinata .

They reached at Naruto's apartment

Hinata went in and naruto followed her and closed the door .

Hinata unzipped her jacket and hanged it to near by hanger .

'she's beautiful ' suddenly naruto pulled himself togather and hinata said

"okay we start from cleaning, Naruto please will you help cleaning "

" okay let's get this done " he made four clones and started cleaning the kitchen. Hinata made a list of ingredients and handed it to naruto .

" naruto please bring this things "one of narutos clone went and came back in ten min.

after that Hinata took a big bag of ingredients from his hand and started filling empty containers with it .

" Naruto please help me in moving these containers over there " she pointed at a height where she could not reach.

Naruto came from behind and lifted he at that height. She blushed but kept all containers one by other clones were cleaning remaining apartment naruto was helping hinata .

"well Naruto you can rest now, I'll start making something "

"okay ... Your highness "

" Naruto stop calling me that, it's nothing like I don't like it but when you say it in front of anybody I feel shy " said Hinata

" hahahahaa well... I like it when you are blushing..."

after five min she finished and served him .

"well... How's it " asked hinata . She was sitting on chair in front of him

"it's awesome Hinata ... I wish you could make my everyday dinner "

"well it's not possible everyday but when ever I'm not on mission I'll be there for you "

Naruto smiled at Hinata with a tears in his eyes .

"why are you crying Naruto "

"I'm not crying its just I'm too happy to have a friend like you "

" Hinata you know I've always wanted to have someone who cares for me , who awaits for me when I'm away on a mission " said naruto with tears in his eyes

Hinata holded his hand, raising from her seat she hugged naruto and said

"never think you are alone naruto, I'm always there for you . And you know, since you left with lord jiraiya, from that time I've always wanted you to come back, waited for your return Naruto so don't let yourself feel like that because ...because I love you ... Okay " narutos eyes widened at hinatas confession but was too happy to know that someone loves him .

"thankyou hinata ... Thank you very much and i love you too, you know today was the best day of my life "

they broke away from each other and were very happy .

Naruto dropped her home to hyuga compound and it was 10 in night .

"See you tomorrow my princess " said Naruto and hugged her, he wanted to kiss her pink lips of her but was too shy . Hinata thought the same, she also wanted to kiss him but she was also shy, with that Naruto took off .


	5. Chapter 5

"

"Naruto ... Naruto ... wake up... Will you ... " Hinata said shaking Naruto .

"Just a min princess..." and with that Naruto again slept .

She pulled blanket off Naruto "now get up, I'm gonna make something for breakfast, go and take shower " she also had a key to his apartment, Naruto gave her one last night.

"Lady tsunade asked you to meet her at morning, so get up Naruto "

" ohhhhk " said Naruto with sleep in his eyes .

After shower ...

"Hey princess can you pass towel? " asked Naruto

"Just a min naruto "

Hinata passed the towel to Naruto . He changed in bedroom and came back to kitchen.

"What's there to eat " asked Naruto hugging Hinata from behind . He was wearing his Orange pant and black t-shirt only and took jacket in one hand .

"Here you go Naruto, I'm sure you'll like it "

"its delicious hinata "

They both had their breakfast and took off towards Hokage building .

They were walking on streets and came across Sakura .

"Hey Sakura, long time no see . " said Naruto

" WHERE WERE YOU IDIOT, I WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU YESTERDAY " Sakura shouted on him

"And people say I'm a loud mouth " said Naruto mocking Sakura .

"what was that " growled Sakura

" no-no it's nothing. " said Naruto in defence

" so where were you " asked sakura angrily

" it's a long story , I'll tell you later " "so where are you going " Naruto asked

" well lady Tsunade wants to see you" said Sakura and then she noticed a dark blue haired kunoichi standing besides naruto.

"Oh ...hi Hinata, what are you doing here "

" h-hi S-Sakura, w-well I-I was ... umm w-well -"she was all red blushing

'Here she goes blushing, well before she faints I have to do something'

Suddenly three genins came running towards group and Hinata was cut short in middle and Naruto was relieved .

"Big brother Naruto, you are back " shouted Konohamaru

" hey Konohamaru how are you?"

"I'm fine, I finally mastered the sexy jutsu " said Konohamaru

" sexy jutsu " Hinata said glaring at Naruto in low tone.

"I don't no anything about this thing really really ..." said his hands in front of him in defence looking towards Hinata . He was not scared of Sakura but was scared of Hinata .

Konohamaru took stance and made hand sign and was about to do the jutsu, but Naruto stopped him .

"Konohamaru stop it, don't do it right now, it's not the right time, understand the situation " said Naruto in low tone .

"But why ? " asked Konohamaru

" I'll tell you later ok " said Naruto in low tone .

"What will you tell later? " asked Sakura .

" it's nothing to worry, Sakura, we better get going "

And with that they went to tsunade's office where they got to know about Naruto's and Sakura's test and their opponent was Kakashi.

" you meet me at ground 7, now I'm off " said Kakashi and with that he puffed off in smoke .

Hinata also followed Naruto and Sakura to the training ground 7 dragging their feet.

On their way they came across Shikamaru and Temari .

"Hey you guy's how's it going, hey Shikamaru having a date with temari " asked Naruto

"No man, it's a troublesome work to become a escort to a person. During her stay in konoha I have to be with her, it's a drag but I don't have a choice"

"so how's everyone, is there any chunin besides you? " asked naruto.

"everyone is chunin Naruto. Sakura and Hinata here are also chunins. Neji and Kankuro have become a jonin " said Shikamaru

"Garra, what about him " asked Naruto

"Well he's kazekage now " Temari said

Naruto first was saddened but was happy for Garra

"Just you wait Garra, I'm gonna be Hokage one day " said Naruto

" well you have grown naruto, you look handsome in that out fit " said Temari.

"well... you really think so " said Naruto blushing.

Hinata was jealous and got angry but didnt say anything

" common Naruto we have to go " said Sakura irritating

"Bye guy's " every body waved bye to each other .

"W-Well Naruto s-see y-you l-later, f-father w-wants to s-see me at 1 so b-bye, you t-too S-sakura " said Hinata

Naruto understood that she was feeling shy and she has to go .

'Well I can meet her later after my test, this means I have to finish it early ' .

Sakura saw a look in Naruto's eyes and even in Hinata's but tried not to push it cause she knew that Naruto loved her . She saw that Naruto has grown to a handsome man with well toned body . Naruto didn't close zipper of his jacket, reveling his mesh shirt and beneath it was a black t-shirt with a whirlpool symbol .

She was getting attracted towards Naruto slowly slowly even though she loved sasuke .

At training ground ...

" so let's see how far have you two reached in these years " said Kakashi .

Tsunade, Shizune and mighty toad sage Jiraiya were away watching them .

" let's start " shouted Naruto and threw 3 shurikens at Kakashi . He ducked and also threw 3 shurikens at Naruto . Naruto jumped in air, Kakashi again threw shurikens at him.

"Shadow clone jutsu " Naruto said and clone appeared and pulled Naruto out of the way.

"Transform " and his clone transformed into a big shuriken .

Kakashi charged forward reveling his sharingan, Naruto was about to swing shuriken when Kakashi caught his hand and head .

"Nicely done Naruto, you not only dodged my shurikens in air but also used your clone effectively. " said Naruto

"And not only that " said Kakashi

" hn" Naruto said

" but Naruto you are impatient as always, you attacked me before I said start " and saying that Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke .

"What " said Naruto 'I need to use my full strength or I don't get to see Hinata for today it's already around 3 '

"You big dummies, you lost him " shouted Sakura

'Well where is he now' Sakura thought 'left ... ' she turned left 'right... ' she turned right 'behind...' no he's not here. Now only one place is remaining and with that she punched ground and it was cracked beyond recognition .

" hn, what kind of strength " thought Kakashi .

" tsunade has turned Sakura in mere image of herself " said toad sage .

"She's incredible " thought Naruto ' now's my chance '

"Found you sensei " said Sakura.

"Common Sakura let's do it " Naruto said

And with that Naruto and Sakura charged towards Kakashi .

Sakura was punching Kakashi but didn't get any hit .

"Shadow clone jutsu " and approximately hundred Naruto's came in existence .

"Let's do it " Naruto said and 4 clones skidded on ground aiming their kicks towards Kakashi from different direction s . He jumped in air with that ten clones charged in air towards Kakashi .

" there are too many of them "


	6. Chapter 6

"Water style water dragon jutsu " kakashi shouted and water dragon rose from ground and hit many clones wiping them .

After jutsu was over there was only water and some of Naruto's were there and Sakura away . From behind Kakashi Naruto came too fast for any body to notice and kicked him with great strength . He was sent crashing in woods .

" he's strong" said Kakashi

Everybody was shocked and Jiraiya was proud .

'How did he do it ' Sakura thought

"Amazing "said Shizune

Kakashi hid himself in woods, and casted genjutsu .

"Sasuke... Well I'm not gonna be fooled by that trick again ""release" Sakura shouted .

"Move away Sakura I'm gonna finish this " said Naruto as he was standin few meters away . He went through some hand signs and as soon as Sakura moved away he brought his hands in front and shouted "wind style jade wind hurricane " with that a spiral voilently rotating wind hurricane was charged towards Kakashi .

There was no chance to dodge it so Kakashi went through some hand signs and shouted "water style water vortex jutsu " a very strong water vortex went in Naruto's direction .

Their both jutsu's collided causing an spilling of water and a crater was created, Sakura was thrown away as she didn't get far away and got caught in collision .

"Sakura " shouted Naruto

She got up with some bruises "i'm ok naruto "

"Now I'll finish this " said Naruto and created a rasengan with a clone standing beside him and charged towards him .

" lightning blade " shouted Kakashi

Both jutsu's collided. Both were pushing each other .

"That lightning blade was too strong, Naruto can not overpower it " said Shizune

"Well rasengan is stronger than lightning blade but Kakashi infused more chakra in it than usual, So I don't think Naruto can overpower him " said tsunade

"Well that might be true but look closely " said Jiraiya

With that tsunade looked at Naruto and Kakashi and was shocked . "What... " said tsunade

" you know, his rasengan is more powerful than mine with same amount of chakra infused in it . " said Jiraiya

"But how "

"Well he uses a clone to form a rasengan cause he can't make without it but when he uses a clone he makes rasengan rotate more violently than usual "

But finally Kakashi overpowered him and there was a huge blast, Naruto was thrown away. He went crashing through several tree's and landed on clearing, Kakashi was also sent crashing but not as far as Naruto. He crashed with the third tree and stopped but the tree fell on ground . Naruto was exhausted and used up most of his chakra .

"What the... he's standing " ' I have to finish it before it gets any worse '

Suddenly Sakura attacked Kakashi with her punches .

'It's becoming difficult to dodge it, one hit and I'm gone '

Hinata appeared near Hokage .

" hey Hinata, here for Naruto? " asked Jiraiya

"Y-yes " she said blushing

Naruto saw her waiting .

'It's already around 6 a clock ' Naruto thought ' I think I should end this, no need to drag this any more '

As naruto tried to get up he fell to his knees . He gathered his chakra and felt a sudden surge of power but it was his not of nine tails .

'So this is extent of my strength. Man, I cannot even defeat Kakashi sensei' thought naruto ' but this means I need to get stronger in order to bring Sasuke and defeat Orochimaru' ' but for today it's over cause Hinata's here '

"Kakashi sensei it's over we won, Sakura we won " shouted Naruto .

Everyone was shocked

Sakura jumped behind near Naruto and said

"What are you talking idiot, he's on his feet "

" well but the bells are with me " Naruto showed her two bells and gave one to her .

"But how ...?" Was question of tsunade and Sakura .

Kakashi started checking his waist and his pockets .

"What ... when did you get those " Kakashi said in astonishment .

"Well when my rasengan collided with your lightning blade, at that time I took it. I was waiting for an opening" " when Sakura attacked, you fully concentrated on dodging and that's when I saw an opening. I attacked you with my wind hurricane and without wasting time attacked you with rasengan. You didn't get any time to think so you countered with your lightning blade and when it collided you came close enough for me to snatch the bells. Within fraction of second I snatched the bells without you even noticing" explained Naruto

" nice one Naruto and Sakura " said Kakashi 'he's very fast, first he kicked me which I was unable to see and now he took bells '

"But you should have told me before, idiot" said Sakura angrily

" you sure mean when you call me an idiot " said Naruto sadly "but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got these bells " said naruto

"Sorry Sakura I could hang along a bit but I need to go, sorry sensei " said Naruto and he was beside Jiraiya and tsunade .

"Hey Hinata, sorry I kept you waiting but he's strong " said Naruto . Sakura and Kakashi were still in clearing walking towards them .

"Well done Naruto "

" thanks Granny. I don't know what have you decide but I gotta go now sorry "

" you stand where you are " shouted tsunade

"Please granny...Please I'll accept any result you give us about test but right now I gotta go so sorry, I'll meet you in 2hrs " and with that he and Hinata vanished.

"Well Kakashi what do you think " asked tsunade

"Well you saw, what else can I say "

"Well Sakura, you and Naruto from this day on are known as team Kakashi "

"Speaking of which where is Naruto? " asked Sakura

" he took off before I could say anything, tell him to meet me at my off at 10 in morning, your first mission as team Kakashi will be given tomorrow " "dismiss"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Hinata were walking on streets of Konoha, hand in hand. There was a small blush and smile on Hinata's face. It was around 7 pm and Naruto had just finished his test.

"Well, Hinata, I haven't met everyone and tomorrow there will be a mission for me " said Naruto

" it's ok Naruto you meet them after your mission" said Hinata

"Hinata, do you think, should we tell everybody about our relationship? " asked Naruto

"Well, if you want, then it's fine by me but I kinda feel shy around everybody " said Hinata

"Well I know that, that's why we left immediately after my match, before Sakura and Kakashi sensei " "well then I guess there is no point in telling them. We'll let them figure out themselves. This will take time and you'll get time to overcome your shyness" said Naruto

"I'm not that shy " said Hinata complaining

" well of course not, you were just about to faint in front of Sakura in morning . Thanks to Konohamaru he saved you " said Naruto .

"When? " asked Hinata

"When we were on our way to Hokage's office " said Naruto

" ya, I remember that one " she said smiling " Wait now I remember, what was that sexy jutsu Konohamaru was talking about " she said coldly looking in Narutos eyes .

" well it's nothing really really " Naruto said. Hinata looked in his eye and said " lie " giving angry expression .

"Huh, I give up" " But it's a pervert ninjutsu and I won't do it in front of you " Naruto said

" not in front of me?" asked Hinata

"If I see you ever doing it then, then " she gave it a thought while walking .

' well what can I do? I don't like to hurt him so ' and with that she said

" I'll not talk with you " showing her anger.

"What ! Common Hinata this is just not fair. You can beat me if you want but not talking is not fair " Naruto said sulking about it .

" if you don't want that then just don't perform it " said Hinata .

"Ok ok . I won't do that again " said Naruto

" So where are we going ? " asked Hinata

"Well, how about a date? " " we'll have dinner in a restaurant, how about that ?" Asked Naruto

" ok, so let's get ready, I want to enjoy my date as long as I can " said Hinata happily

They reached at the home . Once they were inside Naruto closed the door .

" Naruto go and have a shower " Hinata commanded Naruto .

"Why? I'm all ok " Naruto said .

" no, go and take shower and clean up " Hinata said .

She removed her jacket, mesh shirt and hanged it. She just had her black t-shirt on.

"Beautiful " Naruto hugged her .

"Stop flirting and jump in shower, I also want to take shower " Hinata said .

" Ok... Okey" and with that Naruto went in bathroom .

After a while Naruto came out only in towel . She saw him and blushed a little .

" so you do feel a little shy around me " said Naruto in naughty tone .

"Well you think so ..." " but it is not so " Hinata replied and hugged him and her hands freely moved around his body . Hinata broke apart after a moment as she also wanted to take shower.

" I'm also going to take shower, just wait and get ready . I'll need time " Hinata said .

Naruto caught her arm and looked at her in eyes."Well can I come in? I can take shower one more time " Naruto said in naughty tone

"No not until you get mature and act like one ...now just go and get ready ..okay ..."

"Well if your gonna take time I'll go and talk to granny " Naruto said .

At Tsunade's office ...

" hey granny, sorry I have to leave early at that time. " said naruto

"well its ok i have told everything to sakura " said granny

" So what have you decided ?" asked Naruto

"well, From now on you both are team Kakashi and tomorrow will be your first mission as a team. You'll get mission details tomorrow. " Tsunade answered .

" well thanks, I'm sorry granny but I'm in a little bit of hurry... bye " said Naruto and turned to door to move out

" hey idiot, why are you in so hurry these day's. You are acting really weard "

"Well... I'm going on a date with Hinata tonight . You know... Well

...umm she's my girlfriend, and she loves me so much " said Naruto with a big smile on his face with a blush . He seemed to be very happy.

"So why did you left so early don't you want Kakashi and Sakura to know about this "

"Well Hinata is too shy so I've decide not to tell anybody until she agrees"

" hey Naruto "

" huh, what's it anything you worried about, " asked Naruto surprised as she always called him 'kid' or 'idiot'

" well Naruto just be careful and take care of yourself " a tear rolled down her eye.

Naruto went towards granny and hugged her .

" don't worry granny she loves me a lot and won't hurt me "

Tsunade returned hug and said "I'm just worried about you "

" I understand your concern" Naruto thought about changing of subject " well granny what about the ninja that attacked me yesterday, who is he "

" well he is a rouge ninja named yaguro, a special jounin from hidden rock village and work's as spy for Orochimaru " Tsunade said .

On taking Orochimaru's name Naruto asked " did you get any Intel on Sasuke from him "

"Well, Ibiki didn't get any more Intel from him as there was some kind of seal which erased his memory. "

"What! a seal? "

"Well it seems that someone was controlling him through seal. Further investigation is going on but you don't worry about it"

" well thanks . I should go now, Hinata must be waiting for me " "bye " he said and Naruto hit the road .

Naruto, On his way to home came across Sakura.

"HEY NARUTO WHERE WERE YOU "

"Oh... hi Sakura . Sorry about that I was in a hurry. " "so what's up you want to say something to me? " said Naruto acting cool .

"Well lady Tsunade said -"

" I met granny and she told me everything "

"Oh well then" said Sakura

"hey Naruto well from the time you came back we haven't had time together, so do you want to go somewhere out " said Sakura " if you want you can call it a date but don't expect me to ok ..."

'Well I cannot go today I'm going on a date with Hinata ' Naruto thought

" umm ... well Sakura I'm sorry but you see I'm kind of busy today. We can go some other day if you want... ok... bye bye and sorry " and with that Naruto took off very fast .

' what's up with him, before he used to do anything to just get me out with him, but now even I said that we can go on a date, he refused me ' Sakura thought

At home ...

Hinata was getting ready and Naruto came in . She came out of bathroom only to be in towel wrapped around her body .

" beautiful " she blushed at comment.

"Well, I'll get ready "and with that she went in bedroom and closed the door . Again she came out confused and asked Naruto

"Hey Naruto what should I wear? " she was having her pants on, it was lavender in colour and was having black loose t-shirt on

"Well I don't know, you look beautiful in every outfit "

"Look at these Naruto and tell me " she started checking her other t-shirts .

" you look great in this black outfit Hinata don't change, I love this one "

" okay ... then let's go " Hinata said

Naruto was wearing his regular out fit with zipper of his jacket open reveling his only black t-shirt on with a whirlpool on it .

"Wait a min these clothes are your's, how come they are here? " asked Naruto

" well I thought I might have my little stuff here so I don't have to go back to bring them " she said smiling

Naruto held her hand, and got out of the apartment .

They went in restaurant and ordered a meal .

" I came across Sakura while on my way to home "Naruto looked depressed " well... she asked me on a date "

Hinata stopped eating and looked in Naruto's eyes

"You still love her, right "

"No no.. its not that she's my friend but I do care about her "" I saw same thing in her eyes which used to be in my eyes when I was rejected by her "

" and now I feel bad " said Naruto

Hinata held her hand out and raised his head by his chin. She looked at him in eye and said " well Naruto don't feel bad about it she'll be okay "

"You think so "

" yup ... now common smile, I want a smile that is meant only for me " Naruto smiled at Hinata and enjoyed his rest of the time . They finished their dinner and Naruto paid .

"It's 9, common I'll drop you " said Naruto

" it's only 9 Naruto, there's nothing to worry . I'll be with you common"

They went to his apartment...

Naruto and Hinata sat on sofa in hall . Naruto's head in Hinata's lap .

" still thinking about it, "

"umm hnuu"

"well this might work " she leaned down and kissed Naruto on cheek . Naruto was red in one kiss but it felt very good and smiled .

" look who's blushing . And you said I'm shy " said Hinata laughing .

" well I've never got a kiss from any girl, but it feels very good "

" well you are my Naruto, now I wouldn't want any body to kiss you other than me " she said and smiled

The distance between their faces was very short and things started to heat up .

Naruto leaned upwards to kiss her but saw that she closed her eyes . Naruto stopped there thinking something might be wrong . Hinata didn't feel anything so she opened her eyes .

"What happened Naruto? "

" nothing you closed your eyes so I thought you were uncomfortable with this " she laughed a little at this and said

" it's nothing like that Naruto, I'll love it if you kiss me but you don't know a thing about it " she laughed again and said "my silly Naruto "

She leaned down and kissed his on his lips, this time she didn't close her eyes. The kiss was like a life giving to Naruto. After a moment she broke apart.

"How's that Naruto "she asked him smiling .

"Why did you broke apart I was enjoying it " Naruto said complaining. She smiled at his expression.

"You look very cute when you give me that expression "said Hinata

She again kissed him and this time it was more passionate and deep . After they felt short for breath, they broke apart.

It was around 10 in night .

" I have to go Naruto it's time " Naruto dropped her near hyuga compound .

"Bye Naruto we'll meet tomorrow "

Naruto kissed her and said bye .

"where were you Hinata " said


	8. Chapter 8

Next day...

"Common Naruto get up ... Naruto ... NAA-RUU-TOOO " Hinata shouted .

" heyyy... princess ... good morning " said naruto in half sleep .

" I'm trying to wake you up from last one hour "

"What's the time "

"It's 9 am, and you have to go on a mission today so wake up "

Naruto got up and went in bathroom to get ready . He came out and got ready in his daily outfit.

"Here you go, have it " said Hinata as she served him, and sat opposite to him . After they both ate he said " good bye, see you later princess "

At Hokage's office ...

Tsunade checked all the requests of mission and chose a good one far his team

" Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Hatake Kakashi your mission is to escort a businessman to land of grass . It's a c rank mission " tsunade said .

"Hey I want a real A rank mission not any c rank one " said Naruto showing his enthusiasm.

" Naruto just shut up " and with saying that Sakura shut his mouth by choking him.

' it's easy for you to say Naruto but I'm the one who has to go through it ' said Kakashi in his mind .

Suddenly a ninja came and gave tsunade a urgent report. She read the scroll and her expression changed .

' what Garra has been kidnapped... I have to dispatch a squad immediately ... well I don't have a choice but these are only available for now ' Tsunade thought in tension .

" what's the matter granny "

" team Kakashi you are going on a A rank mission. Garra has been kidnapped by akatsuki . Your mission is to save Garra and assist the sand village . Your mission starts now.. dismiss! "

"what! garra have been kidnapped by akatsuki " said naruto

"Yes lady Hokage " said Kakashi and with that team moved out .

They were miving towards the gates of konoha ..

' Garra, I'll save you no matter what ... ' Naruto clenched his fist . " I'll just be back " said Naruto and with that he was gone.

At apartment ..

Naruto came in and took his belongings in a hurry .

" hey Hinata I gotta go bye "

"What mission you got Naruto " hinata asked happily

"Garra has been kidnapped by akatsuki, I have to save him "

On mentioning the akatsuki Hinata got worried

" please be careful Naruto they are after you also "

" ya I know, bye " and with that Naruto was on gates with his team .

At the gates ...

" let's go everyone " said Kakashi and they moved jumping from tree to tree .On their way they met Temari and told her everything. After that without wasting time they went to sand village .

At the village ...

They arrived at the village at the kazekage building ..

She swa one ninja coming towards them .

" lady Temari, lord Kankuro have been injured in saving lord kazekage and is under treatment " said one sand ninja

"What! where is he? "

He showed them the way to where Kankuro was .

There were two elders, one was granny who was trying to prepare an antidote for Kankuro's poison .

"Another failure! , there is only one person alive who can make an antidote for this and she is slug queen tsunade " said granny chiyo

Sakura swa kankuros condition and ran to his help .

" show me the results " she saw the results and and gave them a list of thing's " I need them to remove poison " and with that she operated him for several hrs and made a antidote ."He will be fine, don't worry "

" thankyou sakura for saving my brother " said temari " you all might be tired from the journey, just rest a little " " aizen show them their rooms " commanded temari

"yes my lady " said the ninja " follow me " he showed them their rooms and left .

Next day...

In front of kazekage's office everybody gathered .

"You all ready to go " asked Kakashi

"Yes " both of them replied

" wait I'm coming with you too" said granny Chiyo. To everybody's surprise she volunteered for a mission ." this could be the last chance for me to see my grand son " said granny

" ok then let's go " and with that they left

Some where in dark...

Inside a dark cave there was a statue and and seven astral projections were standing on each finger of statue and two people were also present .

"Since we don't have Orochimaru, sealing takes a lot of time " said one of them

"But we don't have a choice in this " said the one with a unique ocular jutsu

"Sorry to interrupt you all but there are two teams of four man squad coming this way " said the one with weird body .

"Good work Zetsu " said the leader "Itachi, Kisame take care of both of them" said the leader .

" hey let me take care of this one " said one astral projection .

" no that one is mine " said kisame " and i have to repay him the kick he gave me last time "

" well then let me take care of the other " said the same one

"no itachi and kisame are going to take care of these ones as they know how they fight " said leader .

Suddenly kakashi stopped and signaled everybody to stop .

"Stop everyone " said Kakashi . Itachi was standing in front of them.

"It's been while Kakashi"said Itachi

"Itachi Uchiha " growled Naruto

"It's time when you come with me Naruto " Itachi said

" everyone don't look in his eyes no matter what happens! " said Kakashi

Itachi pointed finger at Naruto and caught him in genjutsu .

" rasengan " shouted Naruto and hit Itachi standing in front of him . " what a clone! I need to be more careful "

Then four Itachi's appeared in four directions. Naruto hit them with kunie but it was useless . After getting a hit they didn't fall on ground but crow's emerged out of them . Then naruto understood that he was caught in genjutsu.

"What! But when, I didn't even looked in the eye " panicked naruto

" the only thing I need is a finger " stated Itachi

Naruto joined his hands and disturbed his chakra flow

" you have grown Naruto but it won't work" said Itachi and crow's turned into shurikens which had a direct hit on Naruto .

"Awww" Naruto winced in pain .'I need to stop the chakra flow at once and release it more vigorously ' and with that Naruto again joined hands and concentrated on his chakra. In an instant he broke the genjutsu of Itachi.

In real world ...

Kakashi was standing in front of Naruto and Sakura with granny Chiyo was standing beside Naruto .

" you certainly have grown Naruto " said Itachi

"Naruto are you okay! " asked Kakashi

"Yeah "

"Then let's do this together. Back me up Naruto, I'll attack " and with that Kakashi charged forward towards Itachi .

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu " Kakashi dodged every fire attack made by Itachi .

" fire style fire ball jutsu " and there was a big fire ball came out from Itachi's mouth and directed in Naruto's direction

Everyone moved out of the way and hid themselves in woods . Suddenly Naruto came in front of Itachi and stood there .

" Naruto there's no point in fighting this level of foe head on . He's on a whole another level " said Kakashi

"Yes, I know sensei. Back me up Kakashi sensei "said Naruto and charged forward towards Itachi with a great speed.

" what! where is Naruto? " asked Sakura who was hiding with granny .

Naruto appeared in front of Itachi and kicked him on head from side but was blocked.

" what! You could follow my movements at this speed also " said Naruto ' his sharingan is the main problem ' even Kakashi was having problem in following Naruto's movement's .

Naruto again punched him in face but he again blocked . Naruto hit him with a series of kicks and punches but all were dodged or blocked by Itachi but he was pushed backwards . Finally Naruto caught Itachi's left arm with his left when Itachi blocked his punch. Naruto kicked him while standing on his left leg but Itachi caught his kick with right hand . Naruto saw an opening but before he could act Itachi kicked him in gut but eventually Naruto caught his leg and they couldn't do anything. Naruto had a draw back that he could not look in his eyes so he has to concentrate on his feet and hands to predict an attack .

Kakashi saw Naruto's assault carefully and waited for an opening . When Naruto caught Itachi's kick, he understood Naruto's plan . He went through some hand signs to perform a jutsu .

" now Kakashi sensei "Naruto shouted as he gave an opening to Kakashi's attack.

"I'm on it "

Kakashi charged towards Itachi and Naruto with his lightening blade .

" lightning blade "shouted Kakashi as he went straight through Naruto's clone and tried to hit Itachi . When clone vanished Itachi jumped to evade the Kakashi's attack but Naruto came from above forming rasengan in his palm . He directed his attack towards Itachi and there was a explosion . Kakashi moved back to escape explosion .

" Naruto " shouted Sakura

" that sharingan of his its creating a big problem . I have to some how get past through his sharingan" said Naruto to himself hiding in woods.' I have to take him down in a single blow '

Kakashi formed a mist which made sharingan useless. He came out of hiding and threw some kunies towards Itachi. Itachi dodging made hand signs and shouted"Fire style fire ball jutsu "

Kakashi evaded the jutsu by going underground. He came up from below Itachi, directing his fist towards him. He caught Kakashi's fist and and tried to punch him in face but he moved his head side ways but only to be caught by Itachi. He brought Kakashi's head near and tried to use genjutsu but there was no effect on Kakashi .

" it's obvious that genjutsu has no effect on shadow clones " said Itachi

" now Naruto hit him and my-"before Kakashi could finish he heard Naruto.

"Giant rasengan "shouted Naruto

Kakashi only saw two Naruto's with a big rasengan punched in Itachi's gut.

Itachi was sent crashing in woods and there was a big explosion which engulfed Itachi . Naruto was standing where Itachi was and few meters away there was a explosion.

" my words, what power!" Said granny .

"Amazing! " said Sakura

"What speed. Even I couldn't follow that last attack " said Kakashi

They saw the corpse but Itachi was no where to be found. . dead body was of a ninja who was unknown to them.

"He is a jounin from our village, he went missing after Garra was kidnapped "

Everybody was shocked to hear this but Naruto said

"Let's move out we are getting late" and with that they left after granny sent a message to village .

team guy ...

They fought Kisame's clone .

" common lets hurry up we need to catch up with other's" said pakkun

(A/N: the fight was same as in anime)

And with that they also left

Inside cave ...

"Good job Itachi, Kisame. You stalled them long enough " said their leader

" aren't you forgetting something, or either I remind you from where the bodies came for your jutsu " " those two were my subordinates " said the Sasori of the red sand .

Sealing of the one tails was done.

" it's done finally " said one projection and suddenly they heard a thud on the rock which blocked the entry in cave.

"looks like we got company my man Sasori " said Deidera

"hey itachi tell us about them " asked sasori . Itachi was silent for a moment .

" common go a head itachi " said leader

" there is a teams of four man sqad one with leader kakashi hatake consists of sakura haruno, lady chiyo and nine tails jinchuriki naruto uzumaki "

" so how do i identify him " asked sasori

" the one who barks first will be the one " and saying they left .

Outside cave ...

Both the teams arrived and met each other .

"Neji, bushy bro , bushy bro sensei Tenten " Naruto got exited after meeting them

"Naruto is that you? When did you came back? " asked lee

"Naruto you are back " said Neji with little happy expression


	9. Chapter 9

Guy punched the rock boulder but nothing happened then he noticed a seal barrier.

" hun.. a seal? ... what do you think? " asked Guy

" no doubt about it " said Kakashi

" a five seal barrier" said granny

"Neji there will be four other tags like this find them "said Kakashi

"Yes... byakugan " Neji activated his ocular jutsu and pinpointed their location.

" my team will go Kakashi to take those out, you take care of things here" said guy

"Okay"

" before going" guy stretched his arm out and signaled lee.

" oh yes " Lee kept his hand on guy's hand .

Guy then looked at Tenten

"Yeah yeah I was just about to do " And she did the same. Then guy turned to Neji but didn't get any response. So he stared towards Neji and they had a mind fight with each other but Neji gave up and did the same .

"Fight "

"yeah"

"Fight "

"yeah"

Shouted guy and lee and with that they went

Naruto got exited seeing this and said " wow that was awesome . Guy's, let's do it"

" forget it " said Kakashi with no expression

"I would rather die"said Sakura

"Me too "said granny.

After some time guy reached his position...

"Is everyone on position ?" Asked guy

" yes " replied everyone

"Ok then on the count of three we'll rip the seal off " said guy " one... two..., three "

And with that they removed the seal

"Sakura now " said Kakashi and Sakura hit the rock boulder. as soon as the boulder crumbled down all of them jumped inside the hideout .

Naruto saw Garra lying on ground and Deidara sitting on him. Naruto got angry at the sight and shouted

"I'm gonna kill you both, you basterds "

"Well looks like we found our Jinchuuriki, my man Sasori "

" yes, the one who barks and charge first"

' I heard that nine tails Jinchuuriki is very strong' Deidara thought and said" Sasori, my man you'll get pissed off but I'm going to fight this nine tails Jinchuuriki "

"Each one of us has their own chance. Don't get cocky Deidara" said Sasori and turned towards Naruto. He saw Naruto's red eyes which were looking at Garra's dead body.

Deidara made a bird out of his clay and made a hand sign. It took Garra in its mouth and Deidara jumped on his back. 'Now common boy follow me ' and with that Deidara flew off with bird .

"Deidara you idiot, acting all by yourself "

Naruto ran after Deidara.

"Where the hell you think you are going"

"Wait Naruto damn it!"Kakashi shouted in order to stop Naruto 'you are not going to calm down after all, Naruto'

"Lady Chiyo and Sakura you two take care of the things here but don't be hasty. Wait for team guy's backup "

"Understood" replied Sakura

And with that Kakashi ran towards Naruto.

Deidara flee away from hideout only to be chased by Naruto. he was jumping from one tree to another but wasn't able to catch up to him because of height.

"damn it"

"Wait Naruto " Kakashi shouted from a distance .

"Well I didn't expect him to tag along... umm well I guess I need to take care of him first" Deidara made two small bird that went in Kakashi's direction. Naruto jumped high to slice the birds, when he cut one of them it blew up in an explosion and Naruto was thrown away but other explosion was dodged by Kakashi.

Naruto stood up and started to chase Deidara. Again there were many small creatures were sent by Deidara. Naruto tried to slice them again and was caught in another explosion, and rest of them went after Kakashi.

"Is he idiot, he must have figured it by now that those clay art of mine are explosive in nature"

'these strange creatures explodes on attacking them or by his will and these can be controlled from distance. So this is his abilities' Kakashi analysed Deidara's a attacks "Naruto you have to dodge all those creatures of his or they will explode with you" suddenly many clay explosives appeared in front of him with bug like leg for jumping. ' judging from bug like legs, these are specialized for jumping' "all right let's see who's faster"

There was an explosion.

"Kakashi sensei! "

Deidara stopped and said "Now it's just you and me"

Naruto was about to jump and charge but Kakashi caught him by wrist.

"Calm down Naruto he is strong and a long-range fighter which make him your worst enemy"

"So you survived it"Deidara again started to move away.

"Hey wait! "Naruto shouted

"Calm down Naruto we'll save Garra" "Now listen up Naruto... you are not used to fighting this kind of foe. There are only two ways of fighting this type ...one is, you draw this guy close in close combat and defeat him there or the other is that you hit him with even greater range than his and defeat him there. If you don't have any, then battle is lost. Well that may not be the case for Someone as smart as Shikamaru "

"Well I cannot stand this guy. If you want me to drag this guy for close combat then you'll get it"said Naruto

"Naruto calm down, when you loose your cool you don't think rationally. believe me Naruto this time I'll get him with my new sharingan " said Kakashi revealing his new Mangekyou Sharingan

"Naruto fall back a little bit"

"Ok" said Naruto

Kakashi started concentrating on Deidara and made a dimension hole which started to suck Deidara in. He evaded the attack by moving from his place.

"what!... I never thought I would see someone with sharingan as powerful as Itachi... Damn it"

"Common...! I got you now"

"Damn it! what kind of jutsu is this"Deidara panicked

Kakashi concentrated making a hole but Deidara evaded it, although Kakashi got his arm.

"My arm, its being sucked into some kind of dimensional space. Damn it!"

His arm broke apart. Deidara evaded the Kakashi by flying over forest area. Due to this Kakashi was unable to get him as tree's were blocking his view.

"Damn! I missed it" said Kakashi panting in disappointment.

"Made it"thought Deidara but suddenly Naruto and his clone came from side. Naruto formed rasengan in clone's hand and punched it in bird. The neck part of bird got separated. Deidara jumped away to evade the attack. Naruto took the support of bird and jumped forward towards Deidara and kicked him hard. Deidara was sent crashing into trees. Naruto came to rescue Garra. meanwhile Deidara hid himself in the trees to catch his breath

Naruto went to Garra's aid. Looking at Garra's motionless body Naruto got angry and his eyes become red as Fox's eyes.

"I'll kick shit out of you"growled Naruto

"Yeah yeah" "I'll fight you again soon enough" said Deidara mocking Naruto.

"You let your guard down" warned Kakashi

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him.

"What! so fast"before Deidara realised it Naruto was already in front of him and punched him hard on face. He didn't got time even to think. Naruto caught him in air by throat and kicked him from below. He moved to side and got above him and kicked him. Deidara came crashing on the ground and Naruto aimed his knee towards and came down. He started punching him timl his hand bled. then hit him with a rasengan but Deidara turned into a clay.

"A clay substitution" said Kakashi

Looking at this Naruto growled and nine tails chakra started engulfing Naruto forming a chakra cloak with one tail. A second tail appeared in no time. Naruto punched on the clay in fury and the whole area got cleared, creating a crater due to shockwave.

"I'll have to stop him before another tail shows up" Kakashi took a paper on which there was a seal. He went near Naruto to stop the cloak from releasing one more tail but Naruto attacked him. Kakashi jumped away to evade it.

"He's not thinking rationally" Kakashi quickly placed the seal on Naruto's forehead and suppressed the cloak. Just then granny Chiyo and Sakura appeared.

"Now it's my time to run "Deidara said but he was caught by team guy.

" not so fast pal. you are against konohas number one paltoon" said guy

They fought him but he managed to escape and landed near birds body. he ate some of its clay And jumped in front of them. Suddenly his body started swelling .

"This is bad he is gathering all of his chakra to one point"said Neji "every body move out of here"Neji shouted and everyone started to move away but it was too late. Deidara expanded and finally there was a blast.

"katsu"

"We are not going to make it"said Neji but the blast was gone before it could reach them.

"I don't know how but I made it in time" said Kakashi.

Naruto without caring about blast moved forward towards sakura.

"Sakura can you please?"asked Naruto who was carrying Garra with him

"Yes"replied Sakura knowing what he asked. She examined him and returned without saying a word.

(A/N : everything went same as in anime ; so I'll skip that part)

At Konoha...

Everybody was in hospital to see kakashi . Due to overuse of sharingan he ended up in hospital.

"He's awake" said Naruto

"Here again"said Kakashi. He was in hospital bed.

"Good work Kakashi"said Tsunade as she entered the ward.

"Lady Tsunade..."said Kakashi

"I took a look at you earlier. you'll be in hospital for at least a week. And after you are out, it'll be several days before I clear you to go on any mission..." "looks like it'll take some time to master new sharingan. Don't over do it rest a bit..." she turned to team guy and said "team guy you all also rest for today and submit your report tomorrow"

"Yes lady Hokage"replied guy

"Let's go Shizune"and Tsunade moved out Sakura followed them.

At Hokage's building ...

Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade were standing in balcony outside the Hokage's office.

After all discussion...

"Tenchi bridge huh? ...can we believe him?" Asked Tsunade

"Considering the situation, I think so"said Sakura

"What will you do if its a trap"asked Tsunade "he might be using Orochimaru as a bait to draw you out and have akatsuki member waiting there to ambush you"

"If it's a trap, we'll spring it!" replied Sakura

"Regardless of what you say, Kakashi will be out of action over a week and you have only six day's left. And your team already short on members"said tsunade

"Right.."

"Well we have got no choice but to recruit new members and form new team" said Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade" called out Shizune

"What"

"If that's case then you should send a small team to examine first and even if you decide to let Sakura go, you should pull back Naruto from the mission"said Shizune

"What do you think Naruto will do once he hear about this" asked Tsunade

Both Sakura and Shizune was shocked to see Naruto standing on the rooftop unnoticed.

"We have gotta find new teammates"Naruto said so and jumped from rooftop to Tsunade's side

"Later" and with that he vanished in a blink of an eye.


	10. Chapter 10

With Naruto...

Naruto was walking down the street thinking about the new member. He passed by a tree and someone was standing leaning against tree. Naruto moved without noticing him.

"It's been a quite some time Naruto"said the boy coming forward. He was wearing a hoodie and black glasses. More than half of his face was covered.

"Who are you"asked Naruto

"It's me" replied the figure . Naruto came little bit close to take a look and saw bug flying around him.

"aahhhaa... eeehhh... umm..."

"Even it's been a while, you should remember your comrades face. Why? Because you'll hurt their feelings when they call out to you" said the guy.

"That annoying way of talking... you must be... Shino!" Replied Naruto

"So you finally remembered"

"No one's gonna recognize you with your face all covered up!" Shouted Naruto

Suddenly a big dog and boy sitting on him jumped in front of Naruto.

"you are early Shino! " said the boy.

"hn...Kiba is that you? "The boy jumped down the dog and smelled Naruto.

"Yup! that's smell's Naruto"

"You have to smell me for that?" and suddenly dog barked " hey is that Akamaru "

"Yes! .. hey you have gotten pretty tall huh?"

"Forget me look at Akamaru! he really grew too big in short time "

"You think so. I'm always with him so I didn't really noticed it"

"How come you didn't noticed it. I remember the time when you would carry him on your head " said Naruto "right Shino?"

"You recognized Kiba right away, didn't you, Naruto?" Said Shino sulking.

'Oh man he's sulking' Naruto's expression changed to gloomy one.

Hinata was walking down the road towards the group. Kiba spotted her from distance moreover you could say hi sniffed her . he shouted"hey look Hinata look who's here "

"Is that Hinata? 'Oh man first thing's first. I should have met her' oh hey Hinata hii " Naruto was in panic.

"You recognized Hinata right away, didn't you, Naruto?" Shino was sulking.

'He's still sulking' Naruto thought. Hinata came closer.

"Hey Naruto when did you returned from the mission?"Hinata asked coldly.

"Well I umm... came t-this m-morning . But I was just coming to meet you princess really i swear ..." Naruto said with little fear in his tone.

"-You came this morning. SO WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?... I HATE YOU... argh ... I'M NOT TALKING WITH YOU " Hinata shouted in angry mood at Naruto.

'What's up with her. I thought she would faint in front of Naruto but its quite the opposite and what's with Naruto. Did he called Hinata "princess" ? What's going on in here?' Kiba thought with his eyes wide open."what happened Hinata why-"

"-Hey guy's I'm not feeling well but enjoy your treat guy's and don't worry about me"

"What happened-"Kiba was about to but Hinata left. In a blink of an eye she was out of sight "what so fast but how? "

"Bye guy's...I think I messed it up"said Naruto with doomed expression. Naruto also took off.

"Hey wait-! what! when did he get so fast" "forget about him but Hinata also!" Kiba was beyond shocked.

With Hinata ...

She was in her bed sitting in one corner with her knees close to her face and hands wrapped around her knees.

'This is no reason to get upset' Hinata thought 'but at least he should have come to see me '

Naruto dropped near Hyuga compound entrance. He was just about to enter the mansion but two guards stopped him.

"hey you are not allowed any further! Back off you demon fox or you'll pay" said one guard.

"hey are you picking a fight on me? cause I'm in no mood right now " said naruto calmly maintaining his state.

" you leave now demon fox"

"if you want to be in one piece, you move out of the way now" Naruto tried to enter the compound. to stop naruto he attacked him. he charged towards naruto with his gentle fist but they seem to be too slow for naruto. He dodged every attack with ease.

" look i dont want any mess here so calm down " said naruto catching his arm. In order to kick Naruto he lifted his leg. Naruto saw what was coming so he punched him in his face. guard was sent crashing through the gates . He skidded through gates on the street of hyuuga compound. Another guard saw naruto's brute strength and decided not to push to fight.

"State your name and businesses here" said the other guard

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki, here to see lady Hinata on some personal business" replied Naruto

"You wait here I'll ask lady Hinata about it " guard said and went

Hyuuga main branch houses were scattered all over . clan heads house was near the gates and was very big, anyone could tell just by looking at it.

He entered the clan heads house and knocked the door of Hinata's room.

"My lady there is guy named Uzumaki Naruto came here to see y-"

"-I don't want anybody disturbing me ko, so tell him to go away"

"Yes my lady"

Ko returned after five min and said " she don't want to be disturbed, so you may leave now"

'I knew this would happen' with that Naruto vanished and sneaked inside mansion.

He knocked a room " I told you I don't want to be disturbed" said Hinata

Naruto opened the door and sneaked upon her without her noticing.

"Somebody's angry on me"

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone"

Naruto hugged her and brought her close.

"Common baby I'm sorry. Ok give me any punishment but at least talk to me"

"No" she pushed him away

"oh common... ohk I know just what do. I'll spend all of my time with you and I'll request granny to send me on missions with you. And I'll be with you for whole night... it's fine now? "

Hinata looked him in eye and smiled. 'well i just thought that this was no reason to get upset and since he's doing all this for me. I think i should forget it '

"Yes but for now but next time dont do this" she said smiling. Naruto kissed her on cheek and hugged her.

"Now that's my Hinata"Naruto stepped out of bed and said

"Well it's your day, so what do you want to do?"asked Naruto.

"I think we should just be somewhere alone, just you and me" said Hinata in naughty tone. They started to move Naruto's stomach growled.

"I haven't eaten since I came back" Naruto said sheepishly.

"do you want to eat Ichiraku ramen?"

"Really? you mean it? "she nodded "wow that's awesome"

"Ok Naruto I'll take shower and then we can go"

"Ok got it lady Hinata"

At Ichiraku ramen ...

Naruto finished his sixth bowl and said "now I'm full, this is awesome "

Hinata smiled looking at Naruto. She finished her first bowl and paid the bill.

"Well Hinata I think I should pay the bill"

"It doesn't matter who pays the bill. In our relationship there is no "me" and there is no "you" there is only one thing and that is "us" both together. Now let's go" and with that they took off.

'I don't really believe I'm gonna this'Naruto but smiled and said"hey Hinata come with me "

"Where?"

"You won't know unless we get there"

They stopped by a big shop.

"Is this what I think it is?"asked Hinata excitingly.

"Yeah... we're gonna do shopping"

"yuppie! I love you naruto" Hinata was ecstatic.

After few min they entered...

"Hey Naruto which one do you prefer? this lavender dress or the white one. I liked both of them but I'm not able to choose between them."said Hinata holding out dresses in each hand. The dress was sleeveless with some beautiful design.

"How about you keep both of them"

"Really? "Hinata was beyond happy.

After that she took some night dresses, and some personal things. The whole session took at least 3 hours and Naruto was really cooked up. There went to cashier and asked for bill.

"Here's your bill sir" cashier handed them the bill. It was 11,560 bucks it included everything she took four set of dresses two night dresses, one set of bra n panty, some perfumes and all sorts of things a girl needs. Naruto gave the man his credit card and paid the bill.

"Now let's go home it's already 7 pm" said Hinata

Naruto and his clones were carrying two bags each. Hinata was walking down the streets with a big smile on her face.

On the way to apartment...

"Hey Hinata, how's Hanabi? I mean you spar matches, does she beat you now also? " Hinata looked at Naruto in a surprise."I know everything Hinata there's no need to hide. And you know I'm your boyfriend so I have every right to know. Isn't it right?"

"Yeah ... I guess I shouldn't hide anything from you" she took a pause and said with a smile " Well she' a genin now and beats me in every match. Cause she's strong "

"Cause you are so kind heart that you cannot hurt you little sis. And genin beating chunin?. Never heard of it. No matter how strong she might be, she just can't beat you"

"Look who's talking. You beat the shit out of Mizuki and you were not even a genin. And you are still a genin who defeated Kakashi Hatake in bell test"

"Common Hinata that was different, that time I was forced to fight and now I'm lot stronger" Naruto explained...

"But this doesn't change the fact that you are genin" Hinata argued.

" ok forget about that, Can't you just say no to the match"

"No, cause elders and dad always wants to see depths of her power "

"What! they are going to pay for this. And I heard that in last fight, you were wounded so badly that you were in bed for weeks" Hinata looked down in a sad mood " when is your next match? "

"Well may be in one or two weeks "

"That's perfect. I'll be returning from my mission in that time " said Naruto.

They reached the apartment ...

"Here we are! " said Hinata


	11. Chapter 11

They reached the apartment...

"Go Naruto clean-up, have shower. I'll make something to eat"

" why? I'm all okay why shower " Hinata gave him a glare. " ok.. ok... I'm going"

Hinata went in bedroom, dropped her all clothes and put on a loose t-shirt. All she had on was the t-shirt and her underwear. She kept her clothes in closet and arranged everything. She went in kitchen to prepare the dinner.

After some time...

"Hinata, can I get my towel?"

"What! do you ever take your towel with you "Hinata said annoyingly.

"Yeah there was time but now I have you"

"I'm busy, take it yourself"

"I'm all wet... please"

"just a minute" Hinata finished her work in kitchen and went to give him towel.

"Here take it" Hinata held out towel for him. Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her inside shower.

"Well I have it. I just wanted you here withme, you know I could use some company " Naruto said in sexy manner. Hinata became red. "Hehe... you are all red" saying Naruto kissed her on lips. After a moment they broke apart. Naruto pulled her t-shirt out. Now she was only having bra and her panty on. Naruto saw the perfect body of her and blushed deep red.

" well, you're the one blushing now" Hinata said smiling. "Well if I'm here then I think I should do something. Common Naruto get down" she took some shampoo on her hand and applied to Naruto's hair.

Naruto was pretty happy with Hinata's actions

"Hehe *giggle* ... nobody has ever done this to me. It kinda feels good when you are there with me ". Hinata smiled at Naruto. She took the soap and started applying soap all over his body.

"Well I guess I'm the lucky one here" said Naruto happily.

" well we both are the lucky in matter of love. I have loved you since the childhood and never thought I'll end up with you but see me now, here I'm with you in same shower " she cleaned him up, closed the shower and took the towel to dry him up.

"Now common let's go " said Hinata as she wrapped the towel around her body and went in bedroom, Naruto opened the closet to take his clothes. He was shocked at the sight and turned to Hinata.

"Wow! did you bought this Hinata... " Naruto asked and Hinata nodded. There were 4 new stylish dresses for him in his closet and night clothes. Everything he needed was there. Before Hinata came in his life his closet would be empty. He was having only one jumpsuit but now he has some good clothes to go outside with her. His closet was filled with Hinata's and his clothes, documents arranged and many other things of any normal shinobi.

He put on the pajama and nothing on upper body. After that he went to Hinata and hugged her.

" thank you Hinata ... thank you very much! do I really deserve this? Deserve you? I know, I'm not the most charming guy- " a tear rolled down his chick. She wiped it with her hand and kissed his chick.

"Naruto you deserve more than anyone in this village. You deserve everything your are having, even me. We are not the one to decide what a person deserve and what not. You know Naruto these thoughts came in my mind also and answer to that is ... The only thing that matters is that we love each other" she made Naruto smile and freed his heart from any doubts.

" now you go outside, I've to change "

"Why? " Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"No Naruto not now! now go outside and let me change it's already 8:15. It's getting late " Hinata said pushing Naruto outside.

Naruto came outside and went in kitchen.

With Hinata ...

She was in deep thought while changing

"Well Naruto has his own requirements, his own urges, may be I'm pushing it a little bit... " she took a pause for a moment " Well I also want the same thing and it's not like that he's kid anymore, we both are matured so there's no need to worry about it " Hinata said to herself as a fact that shinobi are considered to reach the total maturity at the age of 14 or when they become chunin.

She came out in her shots and a loose sleeveless top. She saw that Naruto has already served the food on dining table, he offered her a seat.

"Tomorrow I have a mission"said Naruto

"W...What! you just came from a mission today and yet you are having another one tomorrow. That's ridiculous, I'm not going to allow it and I mean it" she said in determination not to allow it.

" b-but Hinata, it's a mission to catch a Orochimaru's henchman. This will lead me straight to Sasuke. Please Hinata you have to understand " said Naruto. On taking Sasuke's name she paused for a moment, she knew how Naruto felt about Sasuke and how badly he was chasing after him. She understood his feelings towards Sasuke and respected it.

"Hinata? Is everything alright? " Naruto asked concerned, he took her hand in his and said " Hinata you know how I feel about this, please" he pleaded.

After a moment she spoke " yeah I know and I won't stop you but I'm going to come along with you on this mission. Ok!"

" yeah I guess" Naruto smiled.

"Let's forget about it for now, let's enjoy for today"said Hinata.

After dinner Hinata took all plates and put them into wash basin and started washing them. Looking at her working, Naruto also started to work in order to help.

"Hey Hinata, your father will be worried about you. It's getting late, it's already 10:30 you should go home"

" it's alright Naruto, don't worry about him, I don't think he will notice my absence." Hinata said assuring him that there's nothing to worry 'well he cares about me but very rarely'

"This was the last one!" Naruto said after finishing the work "It's pretty late now, common I'll drop you home Hinata"

" well there's no need for that" Hinata said smiling

"Huh... what! You really mean it "

"Yes I'm gonna st-" before she could finish Naruto picked her up from waist and started rotating, going on round circles out of excitement.

"Put me down Naruto, I'm feeling dizzy "

Naruto stopped moving and said " oh no! I'm not going to leave you today, there's no escape "

"And I don't want any " she said on low tone and kissed him deeply.

Things started to heat up between them. When they felt short for breath, they broke apart "Let's take this to our bedroom Naruto "

Naruto then lifted her in bridal style and carried her to the bed room. on reaching there he laid her down on bed and got on her and started kissing her. Hinata took the support of her hand and lifted herself to lean against the wall.

The next thing she did was totally unexpected by Naruto.

She removed her t-shirt and shorts, threw them on the ground and pulled him towards her to kiss him. Kiss lasted for a min or two, Hinata tasted his lips and then went to his neck.

Naruto pulled apart and said "Hinata? b..b...but-"

"-It's ok Naruto and I also want this" she said reassuring him.

"B..but you said not now and moreover I don't have any protection " Naruto said concerned .

"It's ok Naruto I have placed a chakra barrier so no need to worry about anything and moreover you have your own needs and I cannot ignore them. Now can I?"

" but Hinata you-" she kissed his lips and said

" did somebody told you that you talk a lot "

She pushed him aside, got on top of him and started kissing him, she went down little by little from his lips to neck. She kissed his neck that sent butterflies in his stomach, She them moved to his chest and then to his stomach and started kissing him. She then unzipped his pant and felt his erection through his pant. She removed it and threw it on ground. Now Naruto was in his underwear and Hinata in her bra and panty both half naked with Hinata on top of him.

Naruto pulled her up and said

" there's no need to do this Hinata, I can control my urge. we can do this when you are ready, there's no hurry"

"Well that's good but I have mine also and I'm ready both physically and mentally " on hearing this Naruto smiled and kissed her, He gave her a tight hug.

Hinata removed his underwear with her legs while kissing him.

She caressed his manhood with her hand earning moans from Naruto while kiss. She broke apart from kiss and saw Naruto, he was tomato red, heavily blushing.

"well everyone says I'm very shy and timid girl but I guess no one have ever looked at you"

"what do you mean?" asked Naruto still deep red

"Well I'm the one who's shy here but see your the one blushing " said Hinata letting out a giggle.

"Well I'm all naked and you are not!" Naruto complained.

"Well then you should stop being shy around me for being naked as I'm your girlfriend and most of the time in house your going to be same. And about my bra and panty I'm pretty sure you want to remove it, don't you?" she said Hinata as though she was used to this.

"Well I guess you are correct and Why I should be shy around you, my princess" Naruto kissed her again and tried to remove bra but did not get any success, He struggled a little more but nothing happened.

"I don't have any idea about how this thing works" Naruto said in disappointment.

Finally Hinata took his hand in her hand and helped him to remove the clip of bra.

"Well that was easy" Naruto said sheepishly. She laughed at Naruto's reaction "what!" asked Naruto

"nothing, it's just that you don't know anything about this" she giggled and threw her bra on floor. Naruto saw her perfect breasts in awe and touched it. They were not too big nor too small, just perfect.

She saw Naruto all excited and shocked at the sight of her. Naruto moved his hands over her breasts smoothly and the only thing he could do do was to stare at her in amusement. looking at Naruto's expressions she said "easy there my boy easy " only to make Naruto arouse and more excited. He then caressed her breasts, squeezing a little and then sucked it.

"aahhhaa... naaaruuutoo"

Hinata moaned in pleasure. After a while Naruto pulled back his legs a little to hook in elastic of her panty and pushed it down. Hinata got up and removed it to throw it on ground. Naruto saw her womanhood and caressed it.

After some time when they finished their make out, Naruto positioned himself on her and looked at her

"are you sure, cause I know it hurts for the first time for girls" he took a pause to think and said " Well that's what pervy sage told me"

"well it's ok Naruto, it won't hurt as much as it'll give pleasure" Hinata smiled assuring him to go further.

Naruto inserted his manhood inside of Hinata's womanhood and pushed very gently. Hinata closed her eyes out of pain, then opened and smiled at Naruto

"This feels very good infact it's a awesome. Can you go little faster Naruto? " she giggled. Naruto started to thrust faster than before.

After some time...

They finished their first time and were too tried. They both lay in bed in one another's arm hugging tightly.

"How do you feel Hinata? "

"I feel great, content and there's nothing I want more than this. lying in your arm in one bed, it's like a dream come true" Hinata said happily snuggling in his chest.

Naruto kissed her and said "good night princess"and with that they both drifted into sleep.

Next day...

Naruto woke up and saw the clock, it was seven in morning. He looked down at his angel and gently moved out of the bed without disturbing her sleep. He put on his clothes and went to meet tsunade.

At Hokage's office...

"Good morning granny tsunade" Naruto greeted as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Oh Naruto! What brings you here early in morning? "Asked tsunade curiously.

"Hinata wants to join the mission as the third member so I came here to make arrangements for her "

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry but I've already assigned two members of your team. She has no room"

"But granny, can't you adjust her "Naruto pleaded

"No! I'm not going to remove anyone" she said stubbornly.

"B-but but -"

"Hey idiot there's no way I'm going to remove anybody now get lost, don't eat my head early in morning"

" Oh yeah! What makes you think I'll agree! I don't care what you do, I want Hinata on my team and that's it. When I say it I mean it and you know" Naruto said stubbornly that tsunade could not ignore. She knew he would not listen to any reasons, so she gave up on any arguments.

" look Naruto, I don't have any choice Naruto. Your team captain is a member of anbu black ops, name's Yamato, He's the one who can suppress nine tails chakra so I cannot remove him. As for the other one he's from the foundation and elders have pressured me in doing this, if not so they will not allow you to go on mission. Listen I really don't have any choice in this one " tsunade explained

" oh.. so that's the matter. But granny Hinata won't listen to anything she won't allow me to go on mission"

"Then you have to convince her. Look Naruto I really don't have any choice in this one but if you do this I'll make sure that in future missions she will be with you in most of them"


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto returned back to the apartment and headed towards kitchen to prepare something for breakfast, to surprise Hinata. After some time he finished making breakfast and cleaned the kitchen.

It was already 8 in morning. Naruto went in bedroom to wake Hinata. He saw her looking at him and smiling through the covers.

"Good morning " Hinata said in her timid voice.

Naruto walked to her and pulling the blanket off, he lifted her in bridal style. She was naked, he was awa struck at the sight, staring at her perfect body, he smiled.

"Someone's staring at me " she said

"Well I can stare or do whatever I want with the things that belongs to me "Naruto kissed her breasts, he got carried away and did not pull back for a while.

"What are you doing Naruto " hinata asked turning red.

" showing somebody that I can do whatever I want " Naruto broke apart from kiss and said.

" well somebody's little confident about himself and looks like he got over his shyness " Hinata said him remembering her last night.

" well looks like it " said Naruto and opened the door of bathroom to put her down. Naruto dropped his clothes and stepped inside shower.

After sometime ...

Naruto and Hinata sat for breakfast in their regular jumpsuits.

"Here princess " Naruto served the food on table. He was waiting for her to eat first.

As soon as she took the first bite naruto got excited and blurted out "So how's it? " without letting her finish.

"It's nice Naruto"she replied smiling. Looking at her, Naruto also took one bite, waited for a min to take the taste.

"Hn... argh ...*throws out* ... what! it's all burned and tastes awful" Naruto threw all out and turned to Hinata

" well anything by your hand will taste good to me " she smiled trying to take a bite again

" I'm not going to allow you to eat that shit even its made by me"

Naruto took the plates, threw them in wash basin and prepared some instant ramen for them.

After an hour or two of argument between Naruto and Hinata, he finally convinced her about the mission by little promises and emotional lines.

"This time granny didn't have any choice but I'll promise you that next time it won't be the same " Naruto finally convinced her.

"Ok then but be careful on mission " and she held out her hand " here, I've packed your bag" Naruto kissed her and left for the gates.

On his way he came across Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

Ino saw him from distance "That's Naruto?... yes that's Naruto"

"Hi, Naruto! Longtime no see! How have you been? how long have you been back? you should have come and said hi!" Ino shouted.

Naruto got closer to the group " hey Ino, Chouji how are you guy's?" He turned to Chouji "hehe.. you haven't changed, always stuffing your face, just like old day's! Compared to back then you have become fata-"

Shikamaru pushed Naruto out of the way, one hand of Chouji expanded and he punched a black and white tiger which was an incoming attack. The tiger vanished and there was black ink spilled after hitting tiger. Shikamaru started to search for the one who attacked them, then he noticed a boy sitting on rooftop. He was fair in looks and wore some weird kind of clothes which exposed his belly, he had leaf's head band on his fore head.

" aww common give me a break, this is the second time man " Naruto complained

"he's getting on my nerves " Naruto growled seeing him releasing his tiger's attack again but this time there were 9 of them. Naruto jumped in air and took out 3 shuriken in each hand, he threw them at the boy in random path.

The trajectory of shurikens were not straight aimed at the boy. Instantly he threw a kunie straight at him but aim was not correct, anyone could tell by looking at its trajectory.

"Naruto can't you aim corr-"Ino shouted but then saw that kunie made contact with all shuriken and it's trajectory changed with change in shuriken's as well. Shuriken hit the all tigers and kunie made contact with boy. it was same as Itachi's shuriken jutsu, kunie got so close that it can't be evaded so he has to block it. He used his blade to avoid the hit in that time Naruto went straight to him with Shikamaru to back him up. Shikamaru finished remaining tigers with his shadow strangle jutsu.

Naruto's kunie and boy's blade knife clashed, both pushing, trying to dominate.

" I'm Sai, your new teammate" sai said.

"Your kind of pussy, aren't you?" Sai asked with a smile " do you even have anything thing between your legs?"

"What? Argh... your done for now" Naruto was furious and he punched him in face which sent him crashing through a compound wall of a house just in front of the one on which they were fighting. Sai crashed throughout the house leaving a hole in it. The owner of house came out to see the unconscious body of sai laying near the compound wall at the other end. He then noticed the hole that was created in his house.

"He'll pay for this "Naruto said pointing unconscious body of Sai. He picked him up and went to rendezvous point.

At gates ...

" where were you idiot! We were waiting!"Sakura shouted.

"Well I got into little trouble on my way here"

"And who's there with you? " asked Sakura annoyingly.

"Well he's the new team member Sai and from trouble I mean him" Naruto explained

"Well I'm your new team leader, names Yamato!" Yamato interrupted their conversation.

'So this is the one granny was talking about' Naruto thought

"we don't have time, let's leave" said Yamato and with that they left. Naruto had to carry Sai till he cames to his senses.

Just outside the gates of leaf Jiraiya was waiting for Naruto.

"hey pervy sage" Naruto greeted him

"Naruto I want to have a word with you " with that Naruto and Jiraiya moved aside to talk. "Naruto, I heard about your last mission" Naruto looked down " look Naruto, you have to control your anger, it acts as a trigger to nine tails " he told Naruto .

"yes, i will" Naruto said in low tone.

"well good enough! and one more thing, why are you hiding it, your chakra? I noticed that you are suppresing it before we even came back " Jiraiya asked him .

"well I have my reasons" Naruto said not wanting to reveal the truth.

"well then do what you want but release that chakra seal as soon as possible cause others are stronger than your present condition" Naruto looked in surprise at Jiraiya.

"yeah I know! i noticed it long ago . What do you expect from a sealing master." Jiraiya turned to Yamato and said " well then i leave him to you" and disappeared in smoke.

With Hinata...

Hinata entered her house, it was very big located few meters from the main gate of the hyuuga compound. There was a big training ground in house itself and was having a big dojo. Hinata's room was beside Hanabi's room on the first floor. Her family members were her grandfather, father, Hanabi, Neji and his mom. Near entrance there was a big room and one hall, one was Hiashi's office room and other was a meeting hall.

Hiashi was doing his paper work when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata, come in, I need to speak" Hiashi said coldly.

Hinata entered his room and sat in front of him.

"G...good afternoon f...father" Hinata greeted him.

"Care to explain where were you from yesterday?" He asked coldly.

Hinata was the girl who was very shy even around her family members but never lied to anybody, even if it would cause her trouble.

She remained silent and did not answer Hiashi.

"I asked you something! Answer me!" Hiashi said rudely.

"W...well f...father I w..was with n...naruto " she replied stuttering out of fear of her father.

"What! you were with that boy all night!" Hiashi shouted at Hinata who remained silent.

"You were such disgrace to the clan and now you have brought shame to me and the clan. Do you have any idea about what you've done" Hiashi scolded her about her actions. Hinata was feeling like she was about to cry, her eyes became red and full of tears. One tear rolled down her cheek and her emotions started flooding with tears.

" I forbid you to see that boy again you'll stay away from him" Hiashi commanded her to stay away from him.

" b..but f...father I.. r...eally love h..him"she said in her timid voice while tears roling down her cheek.

" that bastard, I'll -" before Hiashi could finish he heard a sudden outburst of hinata.

On hearing, Hiashi say "basterd" to Naruto, Hinata lost her self control and shouted at Hiashi "DAD, I WON'T HEAR ANYTHING I'LL ABOUT NARUTO AND BE QUITE. I LOVE HIM AND NOBODY CAN SEPARATE US"

Hiashi was shocked at Hinata's outrage, he was choked to speak any word as Hinata glared at him. But Hiashi is Hiashi, he didn't show any reaction and kept quite. Deep down he knew that he was happy that Hinata become confident and bold to speak in front of him. He was in favor of Hinata cause had finally found her happiness but as a clan leader he was bound.

"Fine then I'll not say anything about the boy but I forbid you to see him" Hiashi said

"That's not gonna happen dad, I love him and I'll fight for it" Hinata said boldly without any stutters or fear.

"Well then, you're dismissed" he said without any emotions.

Hinata went on training ground on the outskirts of village to train or better to say to take out her anger. It was 1 pm, she was very angry and upset about the events, she started to train furiously with anger filled in every attack.

With Naruto...

Team Kakashi was on move, and Naruto was in deep thoughts.

*Flashback*

At hospital...

Naruto was with Kakashi alone in hospital after everyone left, just after their arrival at leaf village.

Tsunade left with Sakura and Shizune and team guy left to rest, Naruto was left alone with Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called Naruto.

"Yes sensei?"

"you should learn to control your anger, Naruto, or you'll put your comrades in danger" Kakashi said.

Naruto remembered about the nine tails cloak with two tails, he tried to hurt Kakashi sensei in that state. He knew that when he looses control over his emotions, nine tail takes over and destroys everything in its path.

"Yes, understood" Naruto said with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

*flashback end*

At the hot spring...

Naruto, sai and Yamato were enjoying their time at hot spring, Sakura was at ladies section.

"You have to admit, hitting the hot spring together is the ultimate form of male bonding, right guy's?" Yamato asked his team members.

Nobody seems to care about his question, then Yamato made a scary face and then asked Naruto "I said, right, guy's?"

"Y-yes sir" Naruto said freaking out of fear "his eyes are seriously freaking me out! It's like he's already controlling us with fear!" He stood up in fear.

"Oh, you do have one, after all" Sai said with a smile.

Naruto dropped himself in water and shouted at Sai "quit looking at it"

"Naruto" Sakura said wondering what would have happened.

"Stop talking about dicks!" Naruto shouted and everybody in ladies section started to laugh.

"Naruto, your too loud!" Sakura said to herself ashamed of Naruto burst out.

"Bastards! It's your fault that they're laughing at me"

"Even Sakura's happy to hear it" Sai said with a smile.

"Like I care! You idiot!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto and Sai remained at hot spring till evening but captain Yamato went out early to make arrangements.

At Hyuuga compound...

"it's already 10 pm and Hinata is not yet back" Hiashi was worried.

'I have to find her before anybody else does' Hiashi thought and set out to search Hinata without anybody noticing him.

He stopped by Naruto's apartment and knocked the door but nobody answer the knock. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Well this might not be a good idea but ... Byakugan " Hiashi activated his ocular jutsu but with hesitation cause he thought his daughter might be having her time with Naruto.

He searched for her but didn't find anything "looks like nobody's home but then where she might go" he said with a worried look on his face. He searched her in every corner of village using his Byakugan but didn't get any positive results , this made him to panic a little.

He started searching training grounds and after an hour of searching he found her panting on knees in middle of training ground, the ground was a mess, no one could tell that it used to be a training ground. Before she knew her father was watching her she fainted.

He picked her up and took a look around him. He just couldn't believe "I don't get it how come this ground is destroyed? Gentle fist attacks chakra points so we don't use strength or it could damage user itself, but here the scenario is different. It seems she has mastered rotation but the destruction is not only due to rotation" he noticed the trees had a holes in it.

"I don't know but whatever jutsu she's using its way too powerful" he then noticed bruises all over her body, on her palm, on her fingers.

"Just what kind of training is she doing?" Hiashi asked himself.

Next day...

Hinata woke up to find herself in her bed. She tried to remember the events of last night but didn't get any "I remember that I was training like mad and then I fainted" just when she tried to lift herself, she winced in pain only to find that her hands were wrapped in bandages starting right from finger tip to the neck and all over her body, her legs were also wrapped in bandages.

"How am I here?" She asked to herself.

"Well father brought you here" Hanabi said bringing her a something to eat.

Hinata gathered her strength and leaned back, doing this caused her to wince in pain.

"Try not to push yourself sis, medic said you'll be in bed for at least two days" Hanabi said to ease her "here eat it"

"Thanks Hanabi" Hinata finished her meal and later Hanabi took the plates and left her alone.

"it's ok sis . You need anything just call out" Hanabi said and left the room.

After a while Hiashi entered her room

"how are you feeling? "

"F...fine" replied Hinata

'Well it seems that only boy can make her stutter go' Hiashi thought "well good enough! So what happened at the training ground? were you fighting with somebody? "

"N...no w...why?" Hinata replied surprised due to her father's question..

"Cause generally when you train in gentle fist you don't get hurt and the whole training ground does not get destroyed. only thing that can happen is you get exhausted but instead there were bruises, you were hurt badly and moreover the ground was destroyed"

'Well I guess training with shadow clones went too far'" w...well f...father I was t..train..ing, th...that's all"

"Well then I'm done" with that Hiashi left.

Hinata took bed rest for next 3 days and then started her daily routine.

Finally the day arrived when team Kakashi met the spy...

(A/N: everything went the same till they found Sasuke)


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and captain Yamato were standing in clearing, there were remnants of rooftop scattered all across the clearing, it seemed to be the room in hideout as it was like crater, only rooftop which was destroyed and one door from where team Kakashi entered , were the way to escape. Sasuke was standing on the ground as room was in hideout just below the ground.

"Sa..su..ke" Naruto said looking at his old teammate. He was wearing a white button less shirt, black pant and a rope tied around his waist.

"Naruto? you are here, too?" Asked Sasuke looking at Naruto and Sakura without any expressions " I assume Kakashi is with you, as well"

"I'm sorry, I'm not Kakashi. I'm here in his place. And the new team Kakashi is taking you back to Konoha"

"Team Kakashi?" Sasuke said turning towards Sai who took out his blade to get ready in defence position, suddenly Sakura shouted.

"Sai! I knew it! You're -!"

"So he's my replacement. Another loser joins the rank. He said something about wanting to protect my "bond" with Naruto"

"Sai wasn't your mission to-" Sakura asked

"-yes my secret mission was to assassinate Sasuke. But I don't care about my orders anymore.. I want to act of my own free will... and I think Naruto can help me remember, what it was like to feel. I think it was something very important... I don't know much about you but there must be a reason why Naruto and Sakura came all this way just for you. They are going all out to keep their bond with you from from being severed! I still don't understand it myself but Sasuke you should!"

"Oh! I do. That's why I severed them... I have a different bond ... a bond of hatred with my brother. Other bonds merely confuse you... and distract you from your greatest desire and emotions that matter"

"Then why.." Naruto said as his expression changed from angry to sad "why didn't you kill me?! Is this your idea of cutting bonds then, sasuke?!" Naruto shouted.

"The reason is simple. It's not that I couldn't cutoff my bonds with you. The idea of doing what he said in order to become more powerful made me sick"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked not knowing what happened between Sasuke and his brother.

"I don't owe you any explanation. All I'll say about back then is, that day, I let you live on a whim." Saying Sasuke stared at Naruto for a sec and then in next sec he was beside Naruto with his hand on Naruto's right shoulder and standing in left side.

'whoa... he's fast!' Yamato thought to himself seeing Sasuke's speed.

'When did he-?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Come to think of it, wasn't your dream to become Hokage? You should have spent your time training instead of wasting running around chasing me. Right, Naruto?"

"S..Sasuke" Sakura said wide eyed.

"And this time, I'm gonna kill you on a whim" said Sasuke pulling out his katana.

"Someone who can't save his even one friend isn't fit to become Hokage." There was a determined look on Naruto's face. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was just about to stab Naruto, Sai came in and blocked the attack from behind Naruto. "That was a correct way to block my attack"

Naruto flipped over his and and caught him, now Sasuke was captured by Sai and Naruto, meanwhile Yamato took the advantage and released a wooden attack to capture Sasuke.

"Chidori stream" Sasuke shouted, there was a lightning all over his body. This attack sent Naruto and Sai backwards on the ground. Naruto's necklace got detached from him in procedure. Yamato's attack couldn't reach Sasuke due to lightning in middle.

'Full body .. Chidori!' Sakura was shocked at the sight.

After lightning vanished Sakura clenched her fist and ran forward to attack. Sasuke saw this and took his katana and channeled his lightning chakra in it.

"Those eyes... this kid is dangerous!" Yamato took a kunie and jumped in middle of Sakura and Sasuke to save her. He blocked Sasuke's attack by kunie but katana went straight through it making it in two pieces. Katana stabbed Yamato in his shoulder and electrocuted him.

" that was a wrong way ... to dodge my attack. My sword of kusanagi has unique blade, guarding against it is impossible"

'My body is going numb... is he running Chidori through my body?' Yamato panicked.

Naruto tried to get up on his feet but his body wasn't recovered from last transformation. He looked at Sasuke in eye. Naruto was again in, near the nine tails cage.

"This is our chance Naruto. Give him a little glimpse of our power... huhu" Nine tails laughed

"What's wrong? ... why do you hesitate? ... you need my power don't you?.. now... who do you want to kill?" Asked nine tails, forming his image out of his chakra bubbles in front of Naruto just out of cage.

"You stay away from me! "Naruto shouted at nine tails.

"What are you afraid of"

"I don't need your power anymore" nine tails laughed at this.

"Who was it who always saying "lend me your power" up till now... you know that you can't do anything on your own... remove the seal and I shall give all my power to you! "

"Back off! " said Naruto bringing his palm in front of nine tails.

"Ah .. you are!" Nine tails saw Sasuke standing beside Naruto "I see, so you are an Uchiha... you've done well to become so powerful"

"How come you are here?" Naruto asked shocking that someone was in his mind scape.

"I can see it now. So this is the source of your hidden power. I never would've thought you'd have something like this inside of you"

"You can see me inside of Naruto because of your accursed lineage and that sharingan"

"I take it, this isn't your first time to see the sharingan... then you must be the nine tails demon fox"

"The power of those eyes r and a chakra that is more sinister than my own. Your just like Uchiha Madara"

"Uchiha..?" Sasuke said and caught his nose and pulled to suppress the nine tails chakra "should I care!" and with that all the nine tails chakra was sent in cage.

"To think that you're able to suppress my power!" said the nine tails to Sasuke . Naruto was shocked at the statement made by nine tails.

"This may be our last meeting, but let me tell you one last thing. Don't kill... Naruto. You'll live to regret it .."

Sasuke and Naruto were again out in real world and Naruto's eyes were blue showing that nine tails have been suppressed. Due to lightning in his sword Yamato couldn't do anything as his body was numb.

"I take it your strong Sasuke! strong enough to suppress nine tails. But I'm not as weak as you think" Naruto said trembling trying to stand on his feet 'last transformation took a toll on my body.. so...I guess it's time'

Naruto raised his hand to his side, after a sec there were markings all over Naruto's arm and a seal on his palm and his finger tips. Yamato saw this and was frightened cause he knew about the eight divination sign seal on Naruto's belly.

"Stop! Naruto this is insane" Yamato shouted still pinned down by Sasuke, but by the time anyone could say anything more, Naruto lifted his shirt and unlocked the seal. This seal was just above the nine tails seal, it was a "four cornered seal", half seal of like one which was placed for nine tails. As such Naruto made this seal, he was having the key to open it. Seal vanished and the blue aura engulfed Naruto.

'argh... even through i can feel my chakra, i don't feel any strength. This might be the cause of last transformation' Naruto grunted.

In a flash Naruto was beside Sasuke with a kunie clashed with Sasuke's sword.

"W..what!" Sakura shocked to see Naruto beside Sasuke.

"Chasing after you isn't a waste of time after all. Right, sasuke?" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"But still, you're a loser after all" both of them backed off and charged towards each other.

All that Sakura was able to do was hear the sound of metal clashing and see shurikens ans kunies falling from a height. Sasuke and Naruto was finally on a position where Sasuke blocked Naruto's attack by his sword, both trying to overpower other. Sasuke kicked him in gut before Naruto could do anything and sent him crashing backwards in remnants of destroyed rooftop.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted out of concern.

Naruto stood up again and got ready for another attack, seeing this Sasuke went through some hand signs and formed Chidori Naruto also prepared for an attack.

"shadow clone jutsu" Naruto summoned a clone and formed a rasengan.

Both of them charged towards one another and finally their attacks met. When both attacks collided, there was a energy burst pushing everything away from it. Both of them trying to overpower each other pushing through the attack, finally both were sent back, Sasuke and Naruto were sent through the rocks. Naruto was sent crashing in the wall opposite to Sasuke, he wasn't able to stand as he was at his limit. Sasuke stood up and grunted, Naruto's attack caused him a pain in his back due to collision with wall.

Yamato saw this as opening to catch Sasuke, he formed a hand sign and called out "wood style dome wall jutsu". This formed a dome of wood around Sasuke but he escaped it. He jumped out of it leaving a hole on top.

"Sasuke... why ... why don't you get it?!"shouted Naruto at Sasuke "Orochimaru's gonna take over your body!"

"If that's gonna happen, then it's gonna happen.. you still think like a kid, Naruto" Naruto tried to stand up but it was too much of a damage. "My revenge is everything to me. As long as I can get it, I don't care what happens to me or anybody else. Here's the situation, right now, neither me nor Orochimaru is a match for Itachi. If giving my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill him, I'd give up my life million times over"

Yamato stepped in middle "enough talk, Naruto Sakura, considering you two I was holding back but I need to get serious now"

"Caption Yamato!"

"Get serious" Naruto said not understanding what he said.

"He's the same as Orochimaru, a rouge ninja who deserted the village and can't be allowed to roam free. We're taking him back to the village no matter what!"

"Konoha.. I've had it with all of you" he smashed his sword in ground and went through some hand signs and raised his hand in the air "this is the end"

Naruto knew what was coming, though he couldn't do anything cause his body wasn't responding, it couldn't sustain a battle damage just after his transformation into four tails. He had lot of chakra left but his body was not responding for a fight with Sasuke. Suddenly Orochimaru came out of nowhere beside Sasuke and caught his hand.

"Orochimaru!"Naruto grunted.

"You're not using that jutsu, Sasuke!" Orochimaru warned Sasuke.

"Let go" Sasuke said plainly without any respect of him like his other pawns gave him.

"Now now, you're still using such foul language with lord Orochimaru?" Said Kabuto, who appeared next to Sasuke.

"I don't see any reason to stop"

"You know what akatsuki are up to, don't you?. That's why we want Konoha to help eliminate them. Even if it's just one. If the other akatsuki member interfere, then you'll have more trouble getting your revenge, right?" Kabuto explained Sasuke.

"That's pathetic"

"But if it increases your chances even by 1% , then it's worth it." Explains Kabuto, turning towards Sasuke he asks "agreed?".

Sasuke didn't say anything but loosened his hand and released the chakra.

"Let's go" said Orochimaru. Sasuke stared at Naruto in eyes for a while and then they disappeared.

"I couldn't stop him again... I'm... weak..." Naruto started crying.

"Crying... crying won't make Sasuke come back. I'm here, too. We'll get stronger together!" Sakura said not to cry but her eyes were also filled with tears.

"We have about six months left, right? A team of three is better than two. Besides I'm pretty strong myself" said Sai with a smile on his face, telling everybody that he meant what he said.

"Thanks" Naruto said wiping his face, Sakura smiled at Sai too after she cleaned her face.

"All right then-" Yamato said.

At Konoha...

"I see" team Kakashi was standing in front of Hokage in her office. 'Sigh'

With Kakashi...

He was still in bed at hospital. Jiraiya laid him with everything that took place.

"-while there they found Sasuke and a battle broke out " pervy sage told him.

"what happened" asked Kakashi

"Sasuke's gotten pretty powerful, Naruto's no match for him"

"I see"

"Don't let it get you down. Naruto wasn't able to fight at his full potential due to the damage by nine tails. Besides-"

"No, that's not the reason why I'm worried. I also assume that Sasuke would be more powerful than Naruto. Now that he's realised the difference between himself and Sasuke, he'll be even more revved up for training. Right?"

"Yup"

"Anyways, let's just be happy that they returned home in one piece" said Kakashi relieved.

At Hokage's office...

"Well?" asked Tsunade

"We're not giving up!" Said Naruto determined.

"Alright then, I'll assign your next mission, be on stand by at home until I call you!" Ordered Tsunade


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guy's here's the new chapter...

sorry for taking too long but enjoy and please review...

I don't own Naruto

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, all of them left the Hokage building, leaving Yamato to everything. As They were walking down the streets to take their leave, suddenly Sakura asked "Hey Naruto! Wanna go somewhere to eat. I mean, we didn't have time together from a quite while" said Sakura.

"What are you talking about, Sakura! We've been together from a quite long time. since I came, we are on missions, together!" said Naruto oblivious to what she was asking.

'Argh... you idiot, I mean alone' inner Sakura grunted "yeah I guess so *sigh*." Sakura took a deep breath and said " you can call it a date, I mean if that's what you want " Sakura said , desperately trying to go on a date with Naruto.

"A date... huh?" Naruto thought for a moment and then shouted "yeah! a date!" He turned to Sakura who seemed to be a bit happy at his excitement "thanks Sakura! thanks a lot, you saved me. I've to go, I have some work to do first. We can go later on if you want... bye" Naruto said in hurry and vanished at an incredible speed.

"Where is he going? his apartment is this way" Sakura said pointing in the direction of Naruto's apartment, confused to see Naruto run in opposite direction.

With Naruto...

"A date with Hinata! that's awesome! it's worth waiting for. may be I should give her a surprise" Naruto excited to meet his Hinata, ran very fast.

He reached at Hyuuga compound in no time and took a halt ' may be I need to clean up myself before I take her on a date' Naruto turned around to his apartment 'well I can do that later, may be I should just take a glimpse of her as starters '. He sneaked in compound and in her house.

He was standing in windowsill of her bed room and took a peek inside.

"Hn... she's not here!"

He jumped inside and started looking for her. He went in bathroom but didn't find her "I think I should head back, may be I'll find her there"

He opened the door to his apartment and started his search there, but didn't found her there too "she might have gone for mission" he said to himself assuring not to worry.

He took shower and headed to bedroom, on opening the closet he saw his new clothes and took one brand new set.

"If Hinata's not here then there's no need to put on this one, it'll just make it smutty" not wanting to make his dress dirty, he put on his regular jumpsuit and headed for Ichiraku.

On his way, he saw Kiba heading somewhere with Akamaru.

"hey Kiba here!" He called out Kiba in public.

"Hey Naruto! back already"

"Yeah! just came. What about you, I thought your team would be on a mission already?"

"Yea, we were supposed to be on a mission now! but Hinata was in no condition, so we -"

"What! What happened to her!" Naruto blurted out in front of Kiba, out of fear.

"She told me that she was training and went too far with it, but she's alright now" Kiba said patting Akamaru "Why do you ask-" he turned to Naruto but didn't found him " hn... where is he?".

On his way back, at the gates of Hyuuga compound, he saw two branch members were on guard duty, sitting in their cabin (similar to the one at main gates of Konoha).

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked both guards hitting hard on their table.

"Who are you? And what do you want with lady Hinata" one guard asked him.

"I'm Naruto and just tell me where the hell she is?" Naruto was getting angry but due to the last mission's events, he knew not to trigger nine tails chakra.

"You dare to come here and shout at us, you bastard" the guard caught him by collar and shouted at him.

"You don't wanna do that!" Said the other guard who was having a bandages on his left cheek, to his partner "I'm sorry Naruto he don't know about you"

Naruto caught his wrist and pushed him back "so where is Hinata?" He cooled a little bit.

"Lady Hinata is having a match with lady Hanabi and it's been examined by all elders, council and lord Hiashi" said the same guard who got a punch from Naruto, last time. Naruto befriend the guard last time when he was forced to apologize by Hinata.

"What! where is the match?" Asked Naruto.

"It's in the Hyuuga arena, but I'm afraid we cannot allow-" said the guard.

Before he could finish Naruto set off towards the arena. Arena was having similar structure as the one where genin finals took place but was little bit small with small but strong compound walls and no place for audience, only for guests.

Naruto stood on the wall unnoticed beside the tent for guests where two elders and three of the council men were watching the match with clan head Hiashi. There were four ninjas standing behind the elders, one of them was Hiashi's assistant other two were arena's guards and the last one was Neji Hyuuga who was invited by Hiashi himself. In last few years, Neji has changed the way he think about Hinata and has personally volunteered her training sometimes.

Naruto was still on his place watching Hinata fight with Hanabi. He wanted to interfere but he just couldn't move due to some unknown reason, he just stood there for a while, looking at her fight little sis 'Hinata you're too kind to hurt your little sis'.

Hinata was panting heav trying to catch her breath and her legs were shaking, she couldn't balance herself with damage taken. Hanabi was no different, she was also panting but the only thing was, she was not having as many red dots on her body as Hinata was having. To all, it seemed like Hinata is way out of her league, but Naruto knew she couldn't hurt her little sister, she was too soft to do that.

Hinata had her chakra flow of the hand stopped, there were red marks all over her hand showing her blocked chakra points.

"We don't see much of a progress in her, Hiashi. you were saying something about progress, then where is it?" Asked one elder but Hiashi didn't say anything out of shame.

Hinata was trembling, but still standing on her feet.

"This fight is over!" Said Hiashi and stood up to leave.

"I'm not... *pant* giving... up.!" Hinata said composing herself and got ready in her stance.

Hiashi saw her determination and again sat on his seat. He actually admired her determination, every time she would fall she would stand back, her attitude to never give up and Naruto being her driving force she came this far but to use her skills against her little sis, never, she would never hurt her sis.

"Hanabi could you please finish this match, it's dragging on long and getting boring" said the one elder to Hanabi, who was little close to the tent and Hinata was to the opposite side.

Without saying a word Hanabi ran towards Hinata directing her palm towards her.

"She's reached her limit!" Neji said to himself looking at the scene. He knew she couldn't stand another blow, but was helpless.

"She can't take another blow of that fist, I have to do something" Naruto said and jumped from his position to help her.

guard at the compound gate..

"I'll gather others, you guard here" said the guard who grabbed Naruto into a fight by catching his collar.

The guard gathered ten more ninjas and reached the arena.

Just, when Hanabi's fist was about to hit her, Naruto came in middle and grabbed it softly and without hurting her he pushed her back, in doing so she fell back.

"Naruto..!"Hinata said panting and fell on his back not being able to balance herself.

Naruto caught her, "you've done a great job, Hinata! I'll take care of things from here " Naruto lifted her in bridal style and laid her near the tree just opposite to tent.

"What the hell do you think you are doing boy?" shouted one council man.

"Something Hiashi should have done" Naruto shouted back at the man. he turned to Hinata and said "just rest, I'll be back"

"What the hell is this Naruto? You better have a good explanation for your actions." Asked Neji.

Suddenly 11 ninjas entered the arena 10 of them were special jounins and elite jounins and one was a upper chunin, guard at the compound gate.

"Lord Hiashi, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki trespasses the compound and I doubt he's heading here" said the guard kneeling before Hiashi, he didn't saw Naruto standing under the tree with Hinata.

"He's already here " said Hiashi, sitting calmly on his chair.

"Get him!" Ordered one of the elders.

Thinking of him as a genin only chunins attacked him, two guards of arena and other one of gate.

Naruto came in front and chunins surrounded him

"Naruto!" Hinata squealed looking at his condition. He was surrounded by ninjas from all the sides.

"It's ok Hinata I can handel them" Naruto smiled back to assure her.

All three charged at him at the same time with their gentle fist, directing their attack to his chakra points. Naruto ran to the one who was at in middle, in front of him. He caught his wrist, moved to his side and Kicked him from side. He was sent crashing in arena's wall, the damage was high, he broke his one or may be two ribs due to which he fainted.

'oops! I think I need to slow it down or Hinata wont show them'. Just as other two reached him, he caught wrist of the guy who was facing him, the guy on his right side. He pulled his fist down and tried to punch him on face but felt his hand go numb, His punch never made contact with his face. The guy from behind hit his chakra point on his shoulder making his hand useless, other guy took advantage of this and freed himself by hitting some of Naruto's chakra points on hand and directed his chakra palm in stomach.

Naruto suddenly felt a jolts of pain in stomach, after hitting Naruto in stomach he jumped back, the other one from behind shouted "rotation" and Naruto was thrown away on ground.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted looking at Naruto's condition. She tried to getup but again fell on ground, all her chakra points were blocked.

"Eight diagrams sixty four palms" Naruto heard this as he stood up "two palms" "four palms" "eight palms" "sixteen palms" "thirty two palms" "sixty four palms"

At the end of the attack Naruto was lying on the ground with most of his chakra points closed.

"Naruto! Don't hurt him please!"Hinata shouted again, with tears in her eyes she stood up taking help of tree.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto stood up only to be hit on back by other one. Naruto fell forward and spat out blood.

"Please don't do it Naruto!" Hinata shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I... never.. go back... on my words... that's... my... nindo,... my ninja way!" Naruto said panting, coughing blood. This scene was observed by everyone and were silent at their places.

The two guy's teamed up, the guy who hit Naruto from behind jumped near the other one. They both charged towards Naruto, one directing his attack to heart and another one to a point below stomach, both being vital chakra points.

Seeing this duo attack Hinata understood what kind of attack it was.

"NO DON'T! NARUTO" she shouted as the distance between Naruto and guards closed. Naruto braced himself for the attack but nothing happened, after a while Naruto lifted his head and saw Hinata standing in front of him with blue aura surrounding her. She released all her blocked chakra points and summoned all her left over chakra.

"I SAID NOT TO TOUCH HIM" Hinata growled grabbing fist of both guards, she crushed their fist and slammed them in wall, knocking them out. Everybody was shocked by her actions. Hanabi witnessed the scene wide eyed as she saw her sister, who would always fall against her, beating two chunins asthey were nothing. Hiashi and others were beyond shocked just to see her brute strength, she just crushed the wrist of two ninjas like it was mere clay made soft.

"Hinata you bring disgrace to our clan. Guards get the boy and show no mercy" said one of the elders sitting in tent. Two jounins moved towards Naruto to take him, Hinata came in the way to protect Naruto.

"Lady Hinata we don't want to harm you" said one jounin, both activating their Byakugan.

"you've to find your through my dead body to get Naruto" Hinata said taking her stance and activating her Byakugan.

"Get him and show no mercy!" Said the council's man.

Hiashi was standing helpless in front of elders like at the time with Hizashi. Neji couldn't do anything either.

'She might have become stronger but even so she don't stand a chance against even one jounin let alone two. And more over these are the strong ones, even i have hard time fighting them' Neji thought as he was concerned about Hinata.

As the two of them charged at her with flurry of attacks at her chakra points, she dodged and defended every single attack. She directed their every she attack away from her with ease, after a while they got annoyed of attacking her.

"Just one hit!" Growled the ninja while desperately trying to get one clean hit. Hinata hit them both in gut and sent them back few yards on the ground.

Both of them stood and again teamed up, they started running towards Hinata

"gentle fist art air palm" Hinata shouted standing in front of Naruto. She mastered this technique which was very hard and need great strength..

"Rotation" shouted jounin and a chakra dome covered both of them, protecting from Hinata's attack.

"What! She can use that jutsu!" Hanabi was beyond shocked to see her sister, who was always been defeated by her, going toe to toe with jounins and even overpowering them in her present condition.

Hinata was panting, the last attack took a toll, her chakra level was dropping rapidly. Both jounins again charged towards her but this time both of them came from different direction to avoid being attacked by one single blow.

When they came in range Hinata shouted "eight diagrams sixty four palms". She repeatedly kept on attacking both of them on chakra points, this was supposed to cause only internal damage but both of them spat out blood and all chakra points which were hit started bleeding. Not only their chakra points were closed but were damaged as if they were fighting against mere brute force, there were deep cuts, marks of fingers penetrating at place where chakra points were present. Both jounins were lying on ground unconscious bleeding.

After she saw that both were unconscious and were no threat, she let loose and fainted out of exhaustion. Naruto caught her before she reached ground.

"You've done a great job Hinata! now just rest" Naruto smiled at her. He lifted her and turned to others.

"Hiashi! your child has brought shame to our clan. I want you to put a cage bird seal on her and banish her from seeing that boy again!" Ordered the elder. Hiashi was silent, not knowing what has to be done. he has loved Hinata but never shown it, but to mark her with cage bird seal is too much to ask.

Naruto turned to Hiashi and stared in his eyes, he only saw concern for Hinata and no hate. "Mr Hiashi, I know you love Hinata very much to hurt her but let me make this clear. If I see a single scratch on her body, without a doubt there would be a another massacre in this village" Naruto spoke addressing everybody.

"you dare to trespass in Hyuuga compound, come here and threaten us, you bastard! All of you take him down!" shouted one council man.

He laid her down near the tree like before and turned to others. All the remaining eight jounins charged towards him simultaneously. The only thing that was seen, was a blur and sound of fighting. After a moment, Naruto was standing and rest were knocked on ground.

"I will banish that bitch from the clan!" Shouted one council man standing from his position. He was most pissed off from Naruto's and Hinata's actions.

"Hauu...Did you... just " Naruto's mouth remained wide open "called Hinata... that? " Naruto felt his anger raising in him and couldn't control himself.

"Ye..." before he could finish Naruto charged towards him and in an instant he reached the man and punched him in face. He was sent crashing through the walls of arena in the streets of Hyuuga Compound. It took time for everybody to process what happened. There was a hole in wall behind the tent and everybody was looking at Naruto in utter fear.

"DON'T EVER! I MEAN NEVER, CALLOUT ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY HINATA" Naruto growled with killing intent in his eyes.

After a while Naruto turned to Hiashi and said "Hiashi you are coward! You think being tough and hard will serve you good for your clan! have you ever thought about how Hinata felt? what she was going through? I don't have parents and I thought nobody loved me, nobody cared about me, when everyone shunned me down she was the only one who loved me without expecting anything in return. She had father but never being loved by him, she was all alone by herself from her childhood, she was also shunned by everyone like me. At least I was being loved by her, she was by my side always but for her it was not the same, she had to go through of it all alone. until now I never noticed her, she was all alone by herself. Do you have any idea what it feels like, being all alone, shunned by others!" Naruto was filled with emotions with tears rolling down his cheek.

Everybody stood still, nobody uttered a word for a while, then Hanabi came forward and moved towards Hinata who was now conscious. She hugged her and sobbed a little "I'm sorry sis... I'm sorry!"

Hinata broke apart and said "it's ok Hanabi! Don't worry about it". She tried to get up but was shaking. Naruto witnessed this scene and quickly moved to help Hinata.

Naruto gave her support to walk, trio was now in front of Hiashi and remaining elders and council men.

Everybody seemed to be quite and chose not to speak cause any wrong selection of words would lead them the same fate as the one earlier met.

Ninjas stood up, regained their composure and took their stance to fight. Everybody summoned their remaining chakra to fight.

Naruto sensed their raised chakra level. He didn't want to fight anybody or leave Hinata's side, she was having her hand on his shoulder for support, so he summoned some of his chakra. There was a blue aura surrounding Naruto, wind started blowing around Naruto and Hinata pushing dust particles away. Everybody panicked due to dust and wind were pushing them away.

'T..this is insane! no human can have this much chakra!" Neji thought, activating his Byakugan, he saw Naruto's chakra level and was astound.

Naruto didn't turned over to ninjas but turned his face over his shoulder to glare at them. "I don't want to cause any trouble here!" Naruto said coldly, in style which was unfamiliar with Neji and Hinata, as they knew Naruto, it wasn't his style.

Everyone stood on their place due to fear. the air pressure due Naruto's chakra was raising continuously. Everybody was in pressure and were not able to decide weather to attack or not, but ninjas are trained to follow orders no matter what situation is. After a moment everybody activated their Byakugan but nobody dared to move inch towards Naruto.

"Stand down!" Hiashi ordered ninjas.

"Hiashi! I want you to banish her and for this boy take him to Hokage for imprisonment" ordered elder sitting just next to Hiashi.

Naruto and Hiashi, both of them glared at him, " what! Hey you old geezer, I don't care who you are, but if you hurt Hinata in any way possible, I'll kill every single person responsible" Naruto said as coldly as before.

"There's no need for that Naruto. I'll personally see to it that nobody harms Hinata and moreover she's my daughter so I'll not let anybody touch her" Hiashi said assuring Naruto that there is nothing to worry. He knew the seriousness of the situation, so he wanted to calm Naruto down, this is precisely why he didn't mock Naruto.

"Hiashi just what do you think you're doing" growled the elder at Hiashi.

"Yes! I know what I'm doing! I'm the clan leader not you" Hiashi said coldly reminding him of his position "and from now on I officially recognize Naruto Uzumaki as a friend and ally to Hyuuga clan. Therefore he's allowed to enter premises as he please and nobody shall oppose him! That's an order! Dismissed"

"Hiashi! Do you realize consequences of your actions!" Said other elder.

"yes! and I'm ready for that" answered Hiashi.

Hearing this Naruto calmed down and his chakra subsided releasing pressure on everybody. Naruto, Hinata and hanabi, all three of them smiled "very well then! I'm off Mr Hiashi and leave this situation to you" said Naruto giving support to Hinata and ready to leave. He jumped on the wall and looked at the scene outside. People were gathered around a councilman who took a hit from Naruto. There was a hole in wall of arena and two houses through which man crashed and road was distorted leaving a mark of his skidding.

Naruto turned to rest of them "and well by the way, I think you should take that man to granny Tsunade just to be on safe side, cause I fear the worst" with that Naruto took off and Hanabi followed them.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto laid Hinata in bed of her bedroom and kissed on her forehead. Well he couldn't on lips, cause presence of Hanabi called for it. "just rest a little bit, I'll be down stairs. I have something to talk with your dad. If you need me, just call, ok!"

"Ohkey.." Hinata said in her timid voice with agreement in her tone.

"Take care of your sis, Hanabi" Naruto said patting her head and left both sisters alone. He reached the Hiashi's office which was downstairs in main house.

With Hiashi...

He was sitting on his chair and going through some papers. He looked tensed due to previous events.

"May I come in?" Naruto asked Hiashi, knocking the door.

"Oh, Naruto! Come in. just the person I wanted to see" said Hiashi in relief.

"I have my own personal business with you, but that can wait until later. So what do you want, Mr Hiashi?" Naruto said as he entered the office and sat on chair. He did not addressed him politely cause its not his style to address anybody as "lord" or "lady".

"Well I need you to sign these papers" Hiashi handed him files and scrolls.

"What's this" Naruto asked sheepishly smiling at Hiashi.

"Well, it contains the details about all the events that took place earlier. It says here that, you jumped in middle of match to save your friend. you're not responsible for the condition of anybody that they are in and as for the councilman, he's been charged for abusing Hinata and you only attacked in self-defense. I've already signed it" Hiashi explained.

"Ok then!" Naruto signed papers and handed them to Hiashi.

"So what's it that you wanted to talk about?" Asked Hiashi

"Well I don't know what decision you took from earlier events, but I don't want Hinata to get hurt. So I suggest, there should not be any matches of Hinata against Hanabi in near future and if you really want to test her potential then assign any random jounin except for Hanabi" Naruto said to Hiashi.

"This can't be accepted Naruto, both are meant to be heiress of the clan but to choose one there's only one way" Hiashi explained the situation to Naruto.

"I fear the results of their matches would be the same as today's"

"But there's no other way" replied Hiashi.

"Well, that's your problem. I don't want Hinata to get hurt and moreover she has proven herself worthy of being heiress. Or else who would defeat four highly skilled ninjas, even with damage she took from match earlier, she knocked them out instantly. And if you really want to test her abilities then try it on yourself not on Hanabi!" Naruto said to Hiashi boldly.

Hiashi saw the determination in Naruto's eyes and knew the fact that he can't do anything about changing Naruto's mind over the test.

"Very well then! if that's all, then you're dismissed" said Hiashi turning to his work.

"Well lord Hiashi... Umm t..there's o...one more thing, t...that I w...wanted to a...ask you " Naruto said sheepishly with nervous tone.

Hiashi was surprised that Naruto addressed him lord and not Mr. He lifted his head from his paper work and looked at Naruto, saw him blushing and poking his index fingers against each other.

"and what is it" asked Hiashi

"W..well as Hinata's father, I ask you... I.. mean I...I want your p..permission t..to d..date your d..d..daughter" Naruto asked him in fear of rejection.

At Naruto's apartment...

It was almost eight at night and Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about scene he created, every event that took place.

"I hope Hinata's fine" he said to himself. Naruto turned to his left and his sight fall on the clock, it was struck on clock for a while.

"eight" Naruto thought for a moment "Huh?... what it's already eight" he jumped out of his bed, opened his closet and took a new outfit for himself and started putting it on.

"Hinata might be awake by now" Naruto said while wearing his new outfit. He got ready in five min and headed to Hyuuga compound.

At gate of Hyuuga compound...

Naruto arrived at the gates and entered in mansion. He saw two ninjas on guard duty.

"Hey guy's" Naruto greeted to ko and another guard. He recogonised the ko from last time cause he was only person who talked nicely to Naruto when it came to Hyuuga.

"Hey Naruto! What's up? what's with this new outfit? going somewhere?" Asked ko

"Yeah! I'm here for Hinata. See you later!" Naruto weaved good bye to ko and headed for main house. Hiashi ordered everybody that they shouldn't stop Naruto from entering the compound which means he is allowed in Hyuuga compound without permission.

Naruto stopped in front of door to the main house. He tried to catch his breath and once it was in control he opened the door and started walking towards the Hinata's room. He noticed that Hiashi wasn't in his cabin but ignored it and continued his march towards Hinata's room. He was just about to step on stairs, Hanabi came running towards him.

"What took you so long Naruto?" Hanabi asked Naruto.

"What! were you all waiting for me, Hanabi?" Asked Naruto in confusion.

"Sis told us that you're going to come, so we were waiting for you"

"For what? And where is she?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, we were waiting for dinner and she's in kitchen. Common let's go" Hanabi grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"hey hi Naruto! " Hinata greeted him and turned to her kitchen stuff. She was serving dinner for everybody.

"hi Hinata!" Naruto was just staring at her and suddenly Hiashi coughed to get his attention.

"good evening lord Hiashi!" Naruto greeted Hiashi with slight blush.

"hn... It's nice to see you here. I thought you wouldn't show up for evening but it seems Hinata was right " Hiashi said to Naruto smiling.

" well it is like I said dad. And he's here" Hinata said smiling and served them dinner.

"what happened Hinata? " Naruto asked confused by Hiashi's words.

"well dad thought you won't show up for dinner but I didn't agree with him, I knew you would come for me. And so dad suggested that instead of going out for dinner we should have it here, that is, only if you showed up "

On hearing this he turned to Hiashi and saw him smiling towards him.

After a while...

Everybody was having dinner, Naruto and Hinata were taking glances at each other every now and then. Due to Hiashi's presence neither Hinata nor Naruto was able to do anything. There was a awkward silence between then, Hanabi on the other hand was controlling her laughter while looking at the couple.

"So naruto how did your mission go?" Asked Hiashi, breaking the silence.

"Well... it didn't went quite as expected and we failed in bringing Sasuke Uchiha back" Naruto was quite for sometime and then smiling he said " but next time it won't be the same. We'll bring Sasuke back" controlling his excitement and keeping cool, not raising his voice.

"that's good" said Hiashi without any expression ' they failed the mission! but how? I mean I've seen Naruto's strength, he's strong, i mean he is too strong to loose a B rank mission. Moreover, being on a B rank mission means there should be chuunins as squad members and jounin as their team leader and with Naruto being one of them, it makes this squad eligible for s rank ' Hiashi thought for a moment but could not contain his eagerness any longer, so he finally decided to ask him.

"So what happened? I mean I've not known you for long but when you fought and took down eight ninjas in front of me without dropping sweat, I can say that you're strong. I agree that some of them were special jounins and two of them acquired jounin rank few days ago but still they were jounins and you made them look like they were kids for you. All I'm saying is you were strong enough to guarantee the success of the mission. So what came in for failure?"

Naruto was happy to hear acknowledgement from Hiashi, he was smiling and clenching his fist, he started to explain the scene to everyone "well lord Hiashi, I'm grateful that you acknowledged me. So..." Naruto took a deep breath before explaining things to Hiashi "... and we were waiting for signal from captain Yamato who was deceiving akatsuki's spy and suddenly scenario changed. Orochimaru showed up and everything went against us..." . Naruto explained everything to them until the very end.

' so that was the thing that caused dent in the mission. It makes perfect sense '

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Hiashi

"I haven't given up on Sasuke yet and I'm not going give up! I'm going start my training from tomorrow and will bring him back to the village" Naruto declared in front of everyone.

"that's good, but I was asking about the nine tails. I mean, if the seal as strong as eight signed seal cannot prevent nine tails to go berserk even covered with one four sign seal then what will you do. I'm asking this because you may put your comrades in danger if you let your emotions."

"well I think Kakashi sensei and captain Yamato will put a better seal to prevent it from happening again"

"you don't get it Naruto. I mean if you placed a four sign seal on your belly then you must know everything about seals!"

"well... You see ... Actually I don't know anything the sealing techniques " Naruto said sheepishly rubbing back of his head.

"what! then how come you know the four signs seal? " Hiashi was choked by Naruto's answer, someone in his place might have thrown out the food he was currently chewing.

" well... When pervy sage used to teach me any new technique or rather new ways of mastering chakra control, he used to leave me alone by teaching me necessary things in morning, so you see I was having more than enough time to my self, so I studied the seal on my belly but even so I couldn't master it but instead I learned four sign seal"

"what! Naruto, mastered the four signs seal all by yourself? " Hinata asked throwing out everything in her mouth. She was shocked to know that he mastered the seal known only to few people even without having any knowledge of sealing techniques.

"yeah! But it wasnt enough thought"

"well let me explain!" said Hiashi "Naruto, the seal you mastered is of highest difficulty, if it's the same as the seal on your belly. there is only one person alive who knows how to do it and that is lord Jiraiya himself. It's most strongest sealing jutsu to seal any tailed beast. but to think, nine tails can overtake its host's body even when seal is active, he indeed is the strongest tailed beast of them all."

"It doesnt makes any sense. If it's the strongest sealing jutsu then why even after sealing it over the nine tails seal, it wasn't able to stop it. And how come its the strongest, I thought the seal placed on nine tails was the strongest "

"well ... The seal on your belly is eight signs seal and it consists of two, four sign seals and the seal is very complicated combination of two strongest seals and if the chakra of nine tails is leaking then you have to place an odd number seal to prevent it, four signs seal won't work on it. The signs used and chakra enfused in that seal created by your da-, I mean fourth Hokage, makes it even stronger. It's hard to believe that fourth Hokages seal is weakening."

While everyone was talking, Hanabi was very much confused by their conversation.

"just be careful Naruto or if you let your emotions rule you then you may end up breaking the seal"

"yes I understand" said Naruto in low tone

Next day...

7 am.. alarm was ringing in Naruto's apartment beside his bed. Naruto lifted his hand and hit the alarm clock but it didn't stop so he picked it and threw it across the room and shattered it to pieces. Seeing this he again pulled covers and went in dream land.

Meanwhile Hinata had just finished making breakfast and was washing her hands.

Suddenly she heard the sound of clock ringing.

'Naruto must have set the alarm for training' Hinata thought and headed to the bedroom.

She woke up early in morning and headed to Naruto's place to make him breakfast cause she knew he would have eaten some instant ramen which didn't seem to provide any nutrition.

On hearing the clock she headed to bedroom but then again a loud thump was heard and clock stopped ringing.

On reaching the bedroom she saw broken clock near wall

"Naruto!" She shouted at Naruto for breaking another clock. She pulled covers off Naruto intent to wake him up. She was sick of Naruto breaking a clocks and bringing more to replace the broken one, it was just waste of money.

"Just five minutes more princess! " Naruto again pulled covers and laid down there sleeping.

"ON YOUR FEET NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Shouted Hinata at Naruto, infuriated with his actions.

"Yikes!" Naruto quickly shootout on his feet with sleep gone from his eyes.

"You broke another clock! Argh... Next time you do that and you won't get any ramen for a month! do I make myself clear!"

"Yes mam!" Naruto said scared of Hinata ' she can be really scary some times!'

"Alright then. Get yourself ready n I'll serve breakfast"

Few hours later...

Naruto and Kakashi were standing in middle of training ground facing towards each other.

"Alright, let's get started" said Kakashi.

"Hehehe..."

"What!" Asked Kakashi.

"It's just, it's like, you haven't trained me in so long... I dunno why, but this kinda makes me happy"

"I see"

Naruto again started to laugh with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Well, if you want to laugh, now's your only chance."

Naruto's expression changed on Kakashi's statement.

"Because we're really short on time. The aim of our training is for you to create your own ultimate ninjutsu. One that even surpasses the rasengan. Chakra nature and shape manipulation are essential for this process"

"Shape and nature manipulation?" Naruto asked confused of what Kakashi sensei is saying.

"Ah, yes, you won't get it if I explain both at the same time. Sorry sorry!" "We'll start with the shape manipulation"

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Perform the rasengan"

"Hn.. alright coming right up!" Said Naruto and made cross hand sign and shouted "shadow clone jutsu!"

Another Naruto popped into existence "alright let's do it"

Naruto formed rasengan and out of excitement raised his hand and was about to slam it in the ground "rasengan!"

"Okay! stop" Naruto's clone vanished and he stopped the on his place.

"You've already mastered chakra shape manipulation. That's what your rasengan is!"

"Rasengan?"

"You rotate your raw chakra wildly at extreme speed and compress energy. That is shape manipulation itself, which you could say rasengan takes to the ultimate level"

"So I've passed the shape manipulation then" asked Naruto excited.

"Yup"

"Alright!" Naruto said and stopped the chakra flow to the rasengan and it vanished.

"Okay! the next step is chakra nature manipulation"

"Okay okay!" Naruto said nodding his head in agreement.

"Let's see... Take chidori ..." Kakashi made necessary hand signs and brought forth his right hand in front of his face and formed claw and held it with left hand

" this technique uses both shape and nature manipulation at the same time. Watch carefully. I'll focus my chakra into my right hand and change it's nature into lightning" said Kakashi by focusing his chakra into right hand, it formed a blue aura and then he changed the chakra nature " next step. I change it's shape to that of power surge, which determines the power and range" Kakashi created chidori in his hand and illustrated him the process. "To create a technique more advanced than your usual rasengan, you need to use both both shape and nature manipulation at the same time, like I do with chidori"

"Yosha! so if I use that nature-thingy on rasengan, I'll have new technique in no time!" Naruto shouted in excitement which made Kakashi troll on his place.

"Don't take that so lightly. You've no idea how to use nature manipulation for starters. Actually you don't even know which element you have affinity for" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"Element! what are you talking about sensei?"

"I figured I'd have to explain this... there are only five basic chakra natures -" Kakashi was cutoff in middle by Naruto.

"W..wait sensei"

"What is it? "

"Did you really forgot about the bell test?"

"What about it?"

"*sigh* well forgot it. I know my chakra nature and it's wind" Naruto sighed because, against Kakashi in the bell test, he used a wind style jutsu ( JADE WIND HURRICANE ) and later on he also mentioned it while explaining the strategy he used to defeat but it seems that Kakashi didn't remember it.

"Well that's good but do you know how to use chakra manipulation?"

*sigh*"you really don't remember any of it do you? " Kakashi's face was plastered with a his question mark " well forget it! "Said Naruto in disappointment.

"What are you talking Naruto? what to remember? "

"Well look at this" Naruto made quick hand signs and turned from Kakashi and brought forth his hands in front "WIND STYLE - PRESSURE DAMAGE" a high pressure wind with concentrated wind chakra blew towards the forest and it made a huge blast, clearing the area of blast radius. " it's like you said, I have to set the range and power of attack to use it "

"Very well then, we'll move on to the next step as soon as Yamato arrives"

"Well sensei, until captain Yamato arrives, I want to test the full extent of my abilities, so I want you to fight me, but this time no holding back"

"But we just tested your and Sakura's abilities, its not even three month past for your test"

"Well that's precisely why I want to test it this time. You see last time sensei, when we fought, Sakura was there so I couldn't use my full abilities and more than half of my chakra was sealed and not to mention that you weren't using their full strength either."

"Your are correct Naruto! I wasn't coming at both of you with killing intent but then again you both are my students and I don't want both of you to end up in hospital because of me. And it did seem to me that you were also holding back."

"That's true but I was, but because of Sakura, and that's why I didn't get to see limits of my abilities at that time but now I released the seal and want to test my skills to the full extent"

"It looks as though you've gotten pretty strong in these years and the way you are talking, it seems that you want me to fight you using my Mangekyou sharingan, am I right?"

"That's right sensei!"

"*sigh* look Naruto, if you fight me, truly speaking I don't know what would happen. Naruto I fought last time, don't stand a chance against it but the one in front of me is strong indeed, but if we fight, in any case I'm going to end up in hospital for using it and there will be delay in your training. So I suggest that we do it after your training."

"B...but sensei!"

"If we delay your training, we may loose our chance to bring Sasuke back and Orochimaru will take on his body and if that happens then we will loose Sasuke forever and we cannot let that happen. "

"Yes I know"

"hey Naruto, Kakashi waiting for me? "

"ah .. Yamato you well then, Naruto let's start your training"

"yeah! "

Naruto's training starts ... Let's see what happens with Naruto and Hinata.

Please people review...


End file.
